Maple or Real?
by HonestNinja123
Summary: A small story of an adventure of a new senior student and her friends who seeks to find out what has happened to the world when she discovers that Maple Story has invaded the real life world.
1. Chapter 1  The Invasion

**Maple or RL?**

Chapter 1 – The Invasion

Currently rated: Teen

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

Author's note: This is my first Fan-fiction, and I hope I can change the rating later if I have to since I haven't thought in detail of what I'm planning to type. Enjoy

-----------------------------

I listened to the teacher explain what we were doing this class with dull eyes. This is what always happens to me in the early morning on a typical school day, and it was then I was most vulnerable. Little did I know, something was going to change everyone in a way I had never thought of…

A snail crawled into our class room, how did I know? Firstly, the teacher was gaping at the monster, and secondly the snail was an effing GIANT compared to those garden snails and escargots. Everyone panicked since none of us has ever seen anything like it before. Everyone else was also staring at this THING. It did look familiar though…

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from the monster snail and certain people in my class including me and some of my friends had armor and weapons which we immediately recognize that these were from our characters in an online game called Maple Story. We looked back and forth between each other digesting the limited information that we received while the "non-maplers" stared at us, mouth-opened with surprise. Awkwardly, I had an odd mix of armor on. I have one or more characters from each of the 4 jobs, therefore, I had one of each armor/clothing on, heavy warrior top and light thief bottom just makes me look like a freak…

Since I seemed to be the strongest in my class, I assumed leadership. I sped over and sliced the snail in two, and rushed outside only to see swarms of monsters. It was hard work ordering others around in this tight situation. Most of my phrases were: "Close all the doors!" to "Kill those monsters holding the door open for its comrades!" and "Someone calm down that class!" I managed to make some makeshift little parties which slowly made our way around our top floor of our school while closing doors and clearing rooms of monsters.

Once we finally secured the top floor and the staircases, I looked at my watch for the time. "Good, we finished in an hour so we can call a Code-Red before the bell goes." I thought to myself as I sped-walked over to the closest classroom. Before long, the PA system announced the Code-Red, and I made plans with the small parties to retake our school. We only had 61 people including me that actually could fight, so we all worked together and divided everyone to each staircase for my reaction-made plan. The parties ended up with 5 people per party and 2 parties per staircase (those who are curious, that's 6 staircases). I was going to be on my own to make sure that the Office was safe. To everyone's surprise, everybody's Buddy lists became unlimited, so our communication became easier. As I became a lone-wolf, I went down a central staircase around the center of the school. My fight to the office and gym were easy and the parties that were close to me had obeyed me instantly. Most of the school was retaken really fast, and everyone started to group towards the gym and office.

On our way to the office, the monsters began to become stronger and stronger like when Maplers made their way into the Dungeon of Victoria Island from Henesys. I gave out orders so the other students could be protected. Slashing and stabbing this way and that, many monster blood and slime covered my Sparta.

The strongest (high 40s to middle 50s) monsters seemed to come from the Gym hallway's door, so the stronger players were sent to take their time inching forwards while I take care of securing the rest of the school.

Rushing over everything, I ran to the office which only had a couple of Armored Pigs threatening the staff members. With pure instinct, I jumped over the metal-plated monsters and landed in a way so the monsters could not get closer to these people. The office was easily taken back, so I sent the others to take care of the monsters in the gym while I take care of some office business.

After a quick chat with the top staff member in the school, I was appointed temporary leader of the school's fighters and it included the job of defense and survival of students, staff, and the school. The reason it was temporary was that if there was someone else that could lead everyone. Luckily, no one was hurt while I was away from the fight. The monsters at the gyms were quickly rid of by our weapons and magic, so we headed off to take care of getting the chains and locks to secure all the school's doors that lead outside from inside the school. An announcement was quickly made to tell all students of the current situation and to warn them from being mischievous with fire alarms and anything else dangerous. Greeted by some friends of mine, I quickly sped around to tell the school defenders what to do.

By the time it was completed, I counted a grand total of 120 Maplers with me but most were below level 55 and I was level 61. The only ones were close were friends of mine, Spartan (a level 61 Cleric) and Mango (a level 67 Assassin). I scheduled an emergency meeting with the principal, a few high leveled Maplers including the two pals, and some Student Council people. The meeting was for bringing up and solving problems which was taking place an hour later, and after everyone was asked for ideas of what we might need in this situation. Strangely the Monster corpses did not disappear like they did in the game.

An hour later… (I'm no good with conversations, especially discussions)

The room was big and comfortable. We were all sitting at a table in the staff room with papers of ideas and plans in front of us.

"Let's bring up the issues one by one, anyone want to go first?" I asked. I saw nods from the Principal and the Student Council President telling me to continue. I said, "It seems that there will not be enough defenders to protect everyone in the school. 120 people cannot protect over 600. Does anyone have any solutions?" Only a few solutions were said here and there, but all of them seemed to have similar big downfalls… getting untrustworthy and/or just lazy people wanting to sign up. In the end the solution was to train everyone who was willing, hard working, and trustworthy. It was agreed that the Defenders would get to have extra bonuses in the school so they can work and survive like friendly and protective mercenaries. The big downfall was that if many would fake these traits to get the rewards that being a defender gets. Everyone was contented with this solution.

The non-Maplers brought up the problem if this "Monster problem" was to prolong till even AFTER we run out of food supplies and clothing. It was easily agreed that we would need to get to the emergency supply boxes outside in order to get blankets for the students so no one could catch colds, but we needed food and more sets of clothing as well as students' hygiene. Another of the biggest problems brought up was warm clothing, showers and soap, and fresh food during the winter. The only solution that could even be done was to hunt…

The Principal brought up the problem of the electricity and water. Surely the monsters might've over-run some power-plants by now so electricity may become limited. The water will need to be given to many students to drink, and the janitors will not make it to the school! We decided that we would make or get new generators to keep the school supplied ASAP.

Another issue was brought up, what will the other people do? We decided to open up clubs to make clothing and cook food first and other clubs could be created afterwards. Without knowing if parts of monsters are safe or not, a research club was enforced. A harsh decision was that the people in training would not be allowed, since we may not have enough jobs. Another issue was that games be made was juggled between the need and not need line, and it ended up being another club which had to make small games. The clothing and food would be made in their respective classrooms, the games would be made in the Technology classrooms, and the research would be done in the Science classrooms. The games were to be made from ideas on paper and from hand tools.

After the meeting, another big announcement was made of telling students of the overnight at the school and all students are to sleep in homerooms in pairs of homerooms (so they can separate genders) such as Division 1 and 2 would be together (Odds are females and evens are males) 3 and 4, 5 and 6, etc. I quickly organized everyone to go to the supply boxes outside and support were carry in sleeping stuff while the melee were to hold off monsters. Everyone was tired from the excitement and the fighting by the end of the day. The school was soon filled with snores of tired students and staff at our tightly scheduled quiet time, 10:30pm.

The clubs were to be introduced the next morning and the school was delayed for two hours for the staff meeting and breakfast. There were to be presentations per each of the 4 blocks that day and everyone was introduced to the jobs and beginning the education to this "game". I really hated speeches, especially making one up in not even a day's time-frame. I woke up earlier than usual and went down to the library to get some images and borrow some stuff for my presentations later on. It was fast but a pain in the butt since I had to get past hallways filled with students re-energized from a good night's sleep.

I decided to start the School Fighting Club with some tests. I scheduled to have the tests by age-group/grade-group. "Hmm… I'll do this, 8s and 9s on Day 1, then 10s and seniors on Day 2." I thought to myself. The test would be the desire to protect the school, then I'll test them to see which job is fit for them before I put them into parties and teach them to fight as a big group. A friend of mine popped out of no-where, "what are you talking to yourself about?" I jumped and realized that she was a friend of mine who was a Huntress, Kinori (who I just call Kin :P).

After explaining my plans to her, she replied, "Why don't you make it more interesting with rules while they're in those parties? How about organizing monthly or annual competitions to make things more fun for everyone?" I smiled and knew who was going to be my Archer commander and Drill Master. "I'm going to need four people to be commanders and drill masters so I won't have TOO much work, who will the other three be?" I wondered aloud. Seeing her jump up and down excitedly, I said, "You're already going be one aren't you?" Chuckling at the rapidly nodding head, I took out a piece of paper and started to write down the plans before I forget them. I arranged two GIANT try-out dates to weed out the ones that were too lazy or untrustworthy to work. I had also arranged a meeting with the already-Maplers to join the practices and become Second-in-Commands hand-picked by the Commanders and Drill Masters later on.

After an hour of planning and organizing, I borrowed a projector and a small laptop to take to the auditorium. On the way I saw Spartan and Mango and greeted them while heading to my first class that day, but only to pick up homework. Hearing the warning bell, I quickly asked, "Do you guys wanna be Commanders and Drill Masters?" A couple of quick, "Yes-s" I told them to meet me at lunch near the office.

-----------------------------

Introduction chapters are boring with info T.T I hope my next one is more exciting

Kinori, Spartan, and Mango are people that I do NOT own (as stated above), and I have a character called Ninja (just to clear some things up)


	2. Chapter 2  The Defense

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 2 – The Defense

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

A few months later, everything was operating smoothly. I was re-ranked to Leader of our school's defenders and fighters. There were four after school classes for those who passed the trials to become a defender under watchful eyes. All these classes were scheduled to last over an hour, and we did not bother with the bell system. Everything was going by quite well and winter preparations were made. We even managed to use a month's worth of 2-day weekends to rescue the elementary school kids in the surrounding areas. The support and resources plan worked well in bringing supplies over to the elementary schools and clearing the school of monsters. The supplying plan was pretty much the same as the quick plan to get the supplies from the supply boxes on the first day of the invasion.

We managed to arrange an escort system to get students home and back to school safely each long weekend to support their families with food and bring back worked materials to sell. The little kids in the surrounding area were escorted every weekend, for they often miss their parents more. The escort system also included helping protect families who get to the school, and take them home safely. A Free Market was arranged in the cafeteria and around the school, and the clubs sold items-in-need just outside their storage areas or classrooms. The big LAC room was used for the people who had home room in gym class as a secondary homeroom where they would sleep. Most of the staff would sleep in the staff room, but there are ones that sleep at their desk so they could keep an eye on the students. The PE classroom was cleared and ready for visitors to stay provided that they have brought their own sleeping bags.

The drills and such were scheduled Monday to Friday, and any days during the weekend or long weekend, people were allowed to go into the gym and practice in certain time frames. There was a sign-in and sign-out desk which usually one of us would keep an eye on. I often get a shift which I was with Kin, and it was fun to watch her enthusiastically help archers out with shooting and other archer techniques. Taking down notes, I looked around from archer to magician to warrior to thief randomly and started to set them up into teams of 4. The teams would start to consist of 6 each time after 3 sets of 4 pass Second-Advancement, which I do NOT even know how I would accomplish. All those who have just started or are under level 10 are still working on even making it to levels 8 or 10 (Magician or others).

Teams were set up as by level and abilities of the individual teams mainly based on the jobs and classes and personalities of each person in the team. The teams were mainly named "Team" followed by ranking of the number of people and the job advancement "Beta" for 2nd jobbers teams of 6 for we have no 3rd jobbers yet (who would be called "Alpha") and the 1st jobbers were "Gamma". 3 titles were before each team to show each specialty, they were either "Scout" "Escort" "Defense" or "Striker". The teams were numbered so one team could be called "Striker Team Beta 7" for a 2nd jobber team who an advantage with attacking. The teams were allowed to make fun titles like "Sharks" or stuff like that. The teams were posted by the gym under the 2 titles (it changes to 3 once a group gets to 3rd job). The posting was done with lots of moveable cards and paper clips. One card would tell us the specialty and the number, and the other would tell us the team-members and the team nickname. The posters looked more like two tea-charts with dotted vertical underneath (the charts are not remade even though there were more and more under Beta and Alpha and less under Gamma later on). There were bigger cards that told people the Ranking (Alpha, Beta, Gamma), and everything was organized into an easily read chart.

After that training session on Wednesday, something seemingly impossible had occurred. A scout party of 6 people who were among the first groups of 6 to emerge came right to me with bright eyes filled with excitement and fear. The Assassin, who recovered the fastest, explained, "Scout Team Beta 5 reporting, four strangers wearing thick warm cloaks are heading to our school from the Lion Road round-a-about." I sent the other fastest 3 breath recovering people to get the counselor waiting room cleared for the visitors to talk in (the Sin, a warrior, and a bandit). I told the remaining 3 (another warrior, an archer, and a mage) to do some crowd control.

Monsters seemed to back away cautiously from them as they came into view. The ones far enough away had run away as fast as they could. A few returning parties of escort looked at me with amazement, for they never see me outside during the middle of the week just standing and staring down the road. I told them of the situation and told them to stick around. 3 figures were soon greeting us, but something was strange. Why did the Sin tell me that there were 4? "I am Ninja, Leader of our school's fighters. Who may you three be?" I asked cautiously. A chuckle rose from a big cloaked figure as the gruff voice said, "I am Dances of Barlog, nicknamed Dances, of the Warriors." As he pulled down his cloak's hood revealing a well seasoned strong face with a small headdress on top of his short black hair. "This is Athena of the Archers and Grendal of the Mages." He continued motioning to 2 comrades as they also took down their hoods. Athena had delicate but sharp features with blonde naturally straight hair, and Grendal had looked quite old with white hair except he had sparkling young eyes. Dances called out, "Darky, these guys aren't threats." Out of no-where a black clothed man with another thick cloak appeared, pulled down his hood revealing a comfortable-looking black mask only revealing a pair of sharp eyes, and snarled, "I am Dark Lord, NOT Darky!" Athena and Grendal sighed, and I calmly invited them inside. As we all walked in a medium-sized group to the counselor's waiting room to talk some more, the tension between Dances and Dark Lord lessened. I sent one the Sin from earlier to bring in the Principal and the Student Council President.

We talked about what had happened in the past weeks, and they were surprised and thanking me for saving them some time. Confirming that they were Job Advancement trainers, they also explained that the monsters were appearing everywhere, but they do not spawn inside of man-made buildings. They were rushing around to all the schools and communities so they could make sure everyone was safe. Another few groups of Job Advancement people were also traveling around the other areas. There were 2nd job people at the European area, 3rd job people traveling around the US, and 4th job people in the Maple Sea area (which are the Eastern Asian areas). Lastly, a mysterious evil is lurking and no other new information was available. Giving them an invitation to stay for the night, they look relieved.

"Come here, Ninja," Grendal said, nodding to the others as if sending an invisible message and moving to the open area to the side." I stood on one side and the four job leaders stood on the other. I was stiff with nervousness as they chanted a string of ancient words that I had never heard of while they held their hands as if they were concentrating. At the same time, they ended with a weird word that had a familiar tone to it, "shu." Immediately, a bright yellow light surrounded me and lit up to an image of a person who had just gotten their job advancement. "We have given you the power to give Job advancement for all classes below and at the same as your current one. Since now your highest level is a 2nd job, you can give advancements up to 2nd jobs of all classes for you have one character of each class and you have the blessings of all four of us. Once you get 3rd advancement and even later 4th, you can also give advancements up to those. This power we have invested in you comes at a great cost, if it is used for the Evil purposes such as for someone who had caused this collision then we would need a miracle. If you use it to protection, to help the Good, and to find and banish or destroy this Evil then most likely the two worlds will separate to their respective divisions of real life and internet.

I could not hide the amazement and show the sudden weariness of a bigger burden. I am good at following orders and trying my best under commands, however, I tend to dislike making many big decisions for I know that I screw up a lot more than others. I looked up at the 4 Leaders, smiled politely, and thanked them. The meeting came to an end right after. I took them up to the PE classroom and let them settle for the night. I went back to my homeroom sleeping quarters in the music room for the night as usual. I checked my planner to see that there was a giant meeting in the auditorium the next day for the commanders and me to pick their 2nd-in-commands. I ran some warriors and possible Maplers ready to become my 2nd as a Warrior and another as a 2nd leader in case something happens.

In my left ear-radio Static "Can anyone hear me? HELP! HELP!! AH!!..." I sat bolt from my sleeping bag into a hallway so no one could be able to hear me. "Hello! Hello! Can you hear me?" I responded and repeated many times before feeling frustrated and growled, "If only I could see the chat to see who it was." I went back to my sleeping bag quietly and oddly, my right hand dug into my backpack and took out one of those one-eye transparent information screens. It hooked onto the left side of my head naturally and I self-taught myself how to put it on and take it off. I looked at the buttons on the chunk of material that helped hook the device onto my communicator (which was basically like a phone with a long line ending with an ear piece, a microphone (mic), and a removable collar to help keep the line from dangling). There were 5 buttons in a cross sign, each pointing either up, down, left, or right, but the center one didn't have an arrow. To the left of the arrows, there were three buttons lined up vertically. I hooked on the screen and tried all the buttons. The up and down keys left me move up and down the list, the left and right keys showed me more data, and the three buttons to the side opened up buddy, party, and guild lists or chat. The button between all the arrows was mainly the select button. I fiddled around to get used to the new-found device using my middle and ring finger to use the controls while holding the screen stable with my fore-finger and thumb.

I thought a command, "Chat" and the screen lit up with arrows on the left pointing up and another pointing down. My left fore-finger had found another button that took pictures like a camera. I felt the buttons of the side of the attachable screen and looked at the past message. Just before the message there it said, "Buddy Chat: Coffee:" and the message was typed right there. I went to by buddy list only to see that she was in New York, USA. I pressed the right button to see what more information, and the screen wiped half of itself off and replaced letters and numbers in a blink of an eye, I shook with fear after the screen changed. "Female lvl 110 DK" were the words right beside her name.

The next day, I went to the four leaders and everyone else at the meeting last night to schedule an emergency meeting. There I explained what happened last night, about the message. Everyone was silent, and the only difference from last night was that the Job leaders were pale.

-------------------------------------

I need more characters .

R&R please : P


	3. Chapter 3  Communication

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 3 - Communication

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

I went outside to try to test the new device and see who else I could contact. "Is anyone awake? Can anyone hear me? Please reply fast!" I urgently talked into the mic. "Yes I do hear you" and a "Who is this?" responded. I quickly slapped the screen back on to see two people talking to me from my buddy list. Phantom and Derr, I jumped with joy as I saw their names. I had met these two online as well a long time ago, but at different times and places. I filled the two in on the current situation and they told me what was happening on their end. I rushed back to the now dissolved meeting, but the only ones left were Dances, the Student Council President, and the Principal. Explaining what I had just discovered, they brightened up a bit. I went to my first class that day feeling a bit relieved of our long distance communication.

I went to the auditorium a bit earlier after school. I figured out who were going to be my second-in-commands, Chess for the Warriors and a promising 9th grader, Kent for the whole works. The Spartan, Kin, and Mango also had theirs well picked. Another male buddy, Arc, was picked to be the 2nd-in-command for mages, and Spartan also picked Helene for our special Medic Squads (which were posted just outside the office, because of the rarity of good Clerics). Kin had picked Jade, and Mango had picked a bandit, Joey. Everything was ready, and people started to pool in to get the best seats.

The small ceremony for finding our 2nds went by quick fast, and everyone was really enthusiastic for the people chosen. After the ceremony was finished, a giant-sized meeting for Maplers only started right after. Explaining everything that happened, in detail but excluding some emotions, everyone roared with approval when I asked them if they wanted to do the Job Advancements now. The advancements were fast, and I was lucky that the main Job leaders had helped give them to show me how to do so. Spartan, Kin, Mango, and I quickly jotted down who had advancement to 1st or 2nd so we could make the parties. Everyone else who did not advance that day was dismissed so they wouldn't have to sit around doing nothing. Only the ones that did not have full parties were told to stay. The parties were more easily created since we just stuck 4 people together or 6 people together. We announced that we were going to test the groups in the Big Gym on Friday (tomorrow) so we could name them properly, and they have the rest of their free time to create their nickname and create strategies. "Remember to tell one of us if anything is wrong, see you guys tomorrow!" was how I dismissed them that day.

The next day, we printed out the new teams onto the cards and we set up a table in the Small Gym to keep our papers on. Viewers were allowed in the PE classroom to watch, and the untested teams were allowed chat amongst them and practice their strategies in the Big Gym until they are called. The testing went by slowly for they were told to tell us about themselves, tell us and demonstrate their strategies, and tell us which one they would excel in and why. The whole day was spent talking and watching individual teams.

At last the last one was beginning. Oddly, it was a team of 4, but one of their team-mates, the female archer who as assigned to this group, was missing. The other 3 just laughed and said that she wasn't feeling well. The archer in their group was "Rebecca." The males, warrior and the mage, were often either fighting each other or grouping against others. "Typical job stereotypes," I thought to myself. The female Sin was standing a meter away from the two looking around in boredom. When she realized that the two were planning on whacking away at each other, she walked in the usual thief calmness and slapped the two fast, and I mean really fast. She explained, "I'm Sophie. I had to shut Evan and Buck up, so I created 'Double Slap' from the original 'Double Stab." Mango chuckled and half-yelled, "Then those 2 ought to stop arguing before she learns Savage Blow." Causing the other 3 of us to chuckle and the 2 males to look confused at us. We continued with the test and a messenger came in. The messenger came in and whispered to Kin causing her to look worried. "Wait here," was all she said before she bolted out the gym.

We continued with the testing, but it was hard to keep a straight face as the trio argued and the 2 guys had gotten slapped by Sophie so many times while talking of their strategies and they tripped over each other while demonstrating them. Just before the 3 of us who were left to do the testing had began to discuss what they were good for (nothing other than floor scrubbers or cleaners maybe entertainment) Kin led a sinewy-muscled young archer partially in. The young girl's eyes were red from crying. An immediate glance at my friend's eyes told me something… The girl wasn't sick or nervous. I told the two guys to wait and look after the trio, 2 of which had red faces from getting slapped, and I went into the hallway with Kin and the trembling girl.

"It was the 2 guys in her group," she started explaining before the girl broke-down right in front of us. I bent down and put my hand on her shoulder to calm her when she looked up at me with tear-stained eyes. "You don't have to be with them if you don't want to…" was all I said before she nearly bulldozed me unexpectedly sobbing, "Thank you, thank you…" whenever she could. Kin helped the girl up as I started into the Small Gym to make my decision.

"Under my power, this group will be separated…" I said, "Evan and Buck will no longer be Fighters of our school." The 2 guys (yet again) looked at me with disgusted faces yelling at me, "Why?!" I became angry, a rage that I had felt since my childhood. I had been like the archer girl before, and I could not stand anyone with that type of attitude for long… My body became warmer, my hands began to clench themselves, and I began to see a bit of red in my vision. A hand made a good grab on my right shoulder and it reawakened me to the state I should be in. Looking to Kin, who was holding my right arm with a stable hand, I nodded my thanks and turned back to the 2 troublemakers.

I turned back not a moment too late. The duo charged to my right, I caught a glimpse of the Rebecca in the middle of the doorway with Kin right behind her. Neither of them would be able to respond fast enough, and Kin could not see the 2 charging figures. I was about to sidestep in the way and raise my left arm as a shield, like I have done in contact sports, when a black figure appeared where I was moving. It was Sophie with outstretched arms held in a way to protect Rebecca. Immediately I stopped, my running adrenaline helped. The 2 guys skidded to a stop right in front of her, both of them yelling, "Get out of the Fing way!" or similar meanings. Catching a nod from each of the two guys, instantly understanding their message, I stepped in front and bellow, "SHUT UP!" I would usually never say things like that to someone else, but my friends knew me in a way that I would under certain circumstances. Grabbing the 2 boys by the ears and yanking them to the office, the few passing people giggled at the sight. I dumped the 2 in the counselor's waiting room, and just on cue, some counselors came by. Explaining with a quick sentence, "These 2 were bullying." The principal came in. Explaining the whole main situation to him, the principal said a lesson at the boys. The duo now could try to pierce me with daggers only to find that they bounced right off as if they were leaves in the wind.

I made my way back to the gym. Sophie was holding and calming Rebecca in her arms. I went to check the Medical Squads' and Medical Helpers' lists (The Medical Helpers are people not in complete parties responsible for protecting, aiding, and helping Medical Squad members. They get to learn Cleric and other Medical stuff as well). From the Medical Helpers' list, I selected a warrior and a mage to be sent to be in a team with the 2 girls. Bringing the small list to the girls (Spartan and Mango left already), I let them pick who they wanted just in case. Making another card for them, I went to call down the 2 boys, James and Ben. Giving them quick introductions and scheduling them for the test on Monday, Kin and I walked down the gym hallway in silence.

I walked with my head bowed a bit, I watched the floor about half a meter from my feet, I know I had missed this small but near fatal flaw in our Defenses, and I thought about every single person in every single group to make sure that this wouldn't happen again. The walk was slow. Kin and I were just starting up the stairs when she smiled said, "Don't worry about it, the other groups doesn't have this problem." Her trust was comforting, I thanked her, and I looked forward as we went up the stairs (2 at a time for me).

"Is anyone there?" A matured male voice sounded on my earpiece. Checking my screen, it was Rock (just a random name). "I'm here, it's Ninja" I replied. Having another information conversation again, I checked his stats to see that he was a level 120 WK ('White Knight' for those who do not know). "There's something strange though," he said, "I've already been attacked by these black slime things, but they can't be cut or bashed. I had to run, but before I did there someone covered with what seemed like an armor of that slime came out from behind them. The layering wasn't very thick but the movements seemed… unnatural." I stopped and pondered what this meant. What startled me was his agonized scream, "AH!!..." I tried in vain to reestablish communication with him. I was helpless. I wrote down everything on a piece of paper to remember what to say in detail for another emergency meeting. Once I was done, a crying voice was on the earpiece, it was Derr. "It's Silver… The black slime things overwhelmed him and took him away." She broke down, it never had been easy for me to calm someone on a communication device, so I tried my best and I was lucky it worked. I notified the Job leaders and they were planning on getting to her ASAP in the morning. The trip to Derr was going to be very long, so it was about a week or 2's fast rush away. I went to my locker to stuff some of my papers in it, and then I went to the chief cook to start packing some provisions for their journey before I retired to my homeroom to sleep.

-------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4  Betrayal

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 4 – The Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

Weeks later after the Job leaders left, everything was progressing smoothly, probably TOO smoothly. It was late November already. The monsters outside were the usual variety of snails, pigs, mushrooms, slimes, tigers, target-thingies, 'kitties', foxes, reindeer, and all sorts of wildlife. The school's fighters were doing well, especially Rebecca and her new group. I felt an uneasiness tension, the type that was trying to warn me of something… I thought about what had happened to my friends outside of our school and why Evan and Buck are near impossible for me to track down (Not a lot of people could escape my tracking without logging out which is impossible right now). All the school fighters are all around lvl 30 to 71 in this short amount of time, and we changed the 'Gamma' chart into an 'Alpha' one for there were some that were getting to level 70 at a good pace. Spartan, Kin, Mango, and I were already around level 75, and it was a pain to level up now. We were lucky that another group of Job leaders (3rd job) came by, but with the 3rd job advancement and such, my promotion abilities were limited to the full moon every month (Not a werewolf, don't worry).

About a week ago, we had our first tournament, and everyone had fun. Lots of spectators came to watch (it was free to watch), and rivalries between teams were dished out. Single class competitions and team competitions of various types were exciting and the teams were happy that they got to sign up for whichever ones they wanted with no limits of how many competitions they can sign up for. The teams could gain points and in the end, separate divisions of Alpha and Beta gained their own prizes and their own standings team and separate people. Funny thing though, the winners in both divisions had really normal names, 'Cows' and 'Bunnies'.

I walked to one of the long passageways with a window on one side close to our Theatre. Something was wrong. The usual monsters outside were missing, so I waited for them to respawn and come back. My guess was that a fighter group went by.

I checked my watch, 45 mins already and they should've spawned by 30 mins each time, something was really wrong. The Theatre door was closed with a strange evil aura emitting from it. I tried the door, it was locked. I talked on my mic in 'Whisper' chat to the principal and found that the door was never locked at that time. The hallway was quiet as if the Theatre smelled bad. I quickly reacted, "Defense and Striker Teams Alpha 1 to 5 go secure the area around the hallways around our Theatre other than the one with windows looking outside. Stand guard with one of each Defense and Striker in each of the 5 places. Commanders and 2nd-s, come to me in the hallway with windows looking outside right beside the Theatre. Scout Team Alpha 1 comes to me as well."

Everyone was quickly into place with quick phrases they were trained to use, " Team in Whichever hallway on which floor in place." I was glad they listened well in our talks. Once Spartan, Kin, and Spartan came with confused and surprised faces, I explained the situation to them and I turned on the mic so the principal would also know. Understanding faces of my comrades told me that I do not need to continue, so I turned off my mic for now. I thought to myself, "thank goodness for Dragon Roar and Shout." As soon as the door blown open from my roar, I used 'Shout' to paralyze anyone and anything on the other side. As the dust cleared, a dark figure of some sort of buff monkey with wings was on the stage looking. Another couple of figures were right below him off the stage. I charged with the other commanders following. A 'Strafe' from Kin whizzed by me and pinned one of the figures on the ground on the wall. A 'Cold Beam' froze the other in place. A roar of pain of the winged creature was heard when Mango used 'Assaulter.' Leaping onto the stage, I raised my sword and brought it back as if I was pulling the string back on my own bow, while shouting a savage, rage-driven, and aggressive war-cry that actually came on its own. I released the tension with a strong cry 'POWER STRIKE'. My body already started to pump adrenaline as I began a series of combos and techniques. My feet were light and my hands were swift. I dodged many attacks and barely dealt any damage after my first attack, so I leaped back a few strides to catch my breath while holding a strong defense position.

During the time I was distracting and fighting with the creature, Kin and Mango knocked-out the two humans and were out of the theatre quite fast. Spartan stood behind me somewhere ready to aid and healed me whenever I take in too much damage. Looking clearly at my enemy, I identified it as the Jr. Barlog that I had seen many pictures of on the internet. "Weird," I thought before I quickly said a command for a new program Grendal had created and installed into my device before he left, "Monster Data-base Jr. Barlog." I listened to the monotone voice, "Jr. Barlog, level 80, Dark." For a creature to barely take in any damage with all those combinations, I commanded the new device, "Scan enemy monster."

"Unknown." The monotone word sent a shiver down my spine. I shifted my head a bit to the left so Spartan could hear me loud and clear, "Get out of here and take command." I listened to my own voice hearing the unusual sternness that I have never used. I thought to myself, "It's impossible for what seems like a Jr. Barlog that I've seen so many times be called as 'Unknown' unless the device is screwed somehow…" I guessed that everyone was outside so I concentrated on my attack. If Mango's 'Assaulter' barely did any damage to that thing then all of our attacks would be just as much weaker. My mind lifted to a new feeling, one with confidence and temporary unlimited strength with the help of adrenaline. I kept my eyes on the ape and buffed myself with all my usual battle preparations, "Rage, Magic Guard, Iron Body, Power Guard, Haste, Weapon Booster…"

Just as I finished, the winged monkey flew up and hovered just a bit too high up for me to reach by jumping. "Stupid ape," I mumbled to myself as I held my sword in my left hand and threw a 'Lucky Seven' at the hovering figure's moving wings. Seeing the Jr. Barlog fall down with a BOOM and a CRASH, I switched to my main sword hand and charged at it prepared to attack. As it roared, it held up its claws to scratch me. Just before I got close enough to let it swipe at me, I braked hard and used my momentum in a counter-clockwise twirl attack that chopped diagonally downwards to the left. Looking at the cut I made in its right forearm, I charged at its chest while it seemed to yell in rage and anger of getting hurt. With surprising speed, its right claw swiped at me unexpectedly. My only movement of defense I could make was bringing my left arm up to protect my head and shield myself from the impact.

The power from that monster's attack sent me against a nearby strong wall. I tried to lift my left arm just to test it, but it gave a scream of pain so I was forced to check the damage. 3 cuts into my armor and my forearm… I chugged down a foul-tasting elixir to stop the bleeding. A power of rage and anger rose in me, and I chose my target to release the tension. I charged at full speed and with ferocity that I rarely used. The Jr. Barlog looked startled as I came swiftly. With roars of rage, I tore up the leathery wings as it used them as a useless shield. I forced the remaining amounts to cut anything in the way as I dashed to my right. Slowing down a distance away from the bloodied area, I breathed heavily as I turned around. The area of the upper arm and another area just above the knee of the monster seemed to slide off. With a roar of anguish and pain, it turned around summoning a whole bunch of GIANT black orbs. "Crud, this ain't good," I said to myself. My limbs were at a point that I can do what I want to, but they felt like someone else's. My arms were feeling a bit shaken from the feeling that you get when you snap a tree branch with the width of a centimeter or more on your knee in a fast motion. As my arms complained, I let the sword rest a bit with the tip on the floor. The balls of black magic charged at me, "Great, killer dodge-ball…" I thought to myself as I dodged and rolled.

After the dodging, I looked at the ape. We were both panting from near exhaustion. My limbs had grown heavy as if they were weighed down with lead. The only way right now to slay this monster is if I charge in and dash away quickly, but I do not have that energy. My eyes widened as I saw 3 figures behind the monster. "NOW!" I heard a familiar female voice yell. With an enraged roar, the monster turned around on the floor (since I cut off one of its legs) and made a big sideways swipe at the trio. The 3 of them flew to the side with bloodied arms. I could not… WOULD not stand by to see close comrades injured. A new feeling blossomed in me; I felt like that I should end this… Charging at the injured monster, a furious roar grew in my voice. The 2-limbed ape slashed at my left-side, hoping to catch me off guard and throw me away. I used my right leg to spring forward into the slash and to finish what I started. The slash did not catch me off-guard in this upper level of mind. Instead, I took in the damage which hit me on my good main arm somehow. "POWER STRIKE" I yelled as a stabbed at the center of its chest. It went into a frenzy cutting into my left arm and leg. With the remaining energy I had, "FINAL ATTACK" was the last thing I yelled as I twirled with my sword and injured limbs cutting across the monster's chest making sure it was deep. I jumped a couple paces away to avoid the big ape from falling onto me. I heard footsteps running to me, and dust rose at the monster fell. Before the dust settled, I slipped into darkness…

-------------------------------------

Any guesses what happens after:P


	5. Chapter 5 Enemies or Allies?

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 5 – Enemies or Allies?

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

Author's note: I changed the strength of cleric's heal, so immediate wounds can be completely healed, but wounds too big or left too long would have to be taken care of actually medically. Clerics and Priests get to learn all about human anatomy from their books in detail and how to bind and heal certain injuries, and everyone else usually only knows first aid.

Sweetie is another one of my friends, and she has been appointed 'Head of Anything Medical' in the school, just above the Medic Squad 2nd-in-command.

-------------------------------------

"Ugh…" I groaned as I gained some strength to open my eyes. I was lying in the medical area of the school. An image of the monster suddenly appeared in my memory from my fight. I jumped up into a sitting position on my bed. Tremendous pain shot through my arms and left leg for being disturbed. As my reflexes grabbed and clutched each arm and held them at my growling stomach and my right leg wrapped around my left to soothe the pain, pairs of arms shot out and shoved me back into bed. "Get some food!" An easily recognizable Kin voice sounded. A calmer voice from another friend, Sweetie, sounded back, "I am." I raised my head a bit to see Kin pulling and shaking a pair of tired looking people into the room. Spartan and Mango shook their heads to clear away the fatigue, and the trio stepped quickly to my side ready to restrain me from sitting up again.

Eating a pork-burger, I listened to the trio as they told me of what they had done when I was unconscious. I wondered, "How long have I been unconscious?" Kin exploded, "3 frigging WEEKS! Do you know how much trouble you caused?" I could only look surprised before answering, "No wonder I'm hungry." Kin looked relieved after my answer. Sweetie and a whole bunch of other people, including Rebecca, came in and cheered as they saw me. Sweetie got together a few clerics and helpers to usher everyone else out.

After I was done, Sweetie and Spartan said, "Time to change those bandages!" I wondered if it was a bad thing to not, but I soon found out. Kin paled and Mango looked a bit red as they both carefully took a hold of a limb on my left side. Spartan held down my right arm and Sweetie started to take off the bandages. She brought over a garbage can to get rid of the wastes. Sweetie sat on my good right leg, took out a cotton ball, took out a white bottle, and medically wetted the cotton with clear liquid from the bottle labeled 'Rubbing Alcohol'. "O great." Was all I had time to say before she lightly dabbed and scrubbed dirt from my limb-wounds. There were stabbing dagger pains of the rubbing-alcohol, and I as lucky that I couldn't thrash with the weight of four people on top of me or else someone else would've been hurt so I at least was able to scream in the surprising amount of pain.

Weeks later after I healed, I walked around the school during Friday after school, a weekend. The escort groups were out again, and I walked around the school for I cannot leave without my 2nd-in-command also out. The Medic squads were still walking about transporting bandages, books, or other items. I had trained and leveled up during and after my encounter with the dark monster, and now I am level 80. Since I trained, Kin, Spartan, and Mango also made their way up to level 80 while and after I was injured. Jeez this Red Empress was heavy.

"Hmm… Maybe we should have some type of New Year's celebration," I thought as I walked past the main entrance and towards the library to do some planning. Click Clack! The front door opened (which it wasn't supposed to for everyone was supposed to go in and out of the gym hallway door) and an injured person wobbled in. I quickly went to the injured person as I commanded on my chat system, "Alpha Medic Squad 3 come to the main entrance!" There was an eerie, dark feeling. I stopped dead in my tracks, only a couple meters away from the wounded. As the medic squadron charged into the area huffing and puffing, I signaled them to stay put. Spartan also arrived on the scene.

I stood there observing the body to see why it let out such a dangerous aura. Just when I saw the extra thin layer of dark slime, I called a Code Red. Right after telling the medic squad to bar themselves in the library for now, I turned my attention back to the now moving black stuff on the injured person. The dark substance began to stretch crazily as I take a few steps back. A 'Holy Arrow; shot past me and hit the weird substance. As the arrow hit, the ooze let out some type of scream and stuck right back onto the boy.

The body started to stand, and once it did, it unsheathed an icy spear, a Fairfrozen. I stood facing it in a ready position, unsheathing my new blade, a Blue Screamer. We both readied ourselves as we studied each other. The body had a dark set of Commodore armor, but it had a Red Duke on. The armor was all in perfect shape with no seeable dents what-so-ever. I gritted my teeth as we began our pre-battle buffing. Stepping low and cautiously to our right-hand sides, we prepared to act in a split second. As we moved counter clock-wise, I decided to defend. With his spear in a thrust, I parried with the side of my blade and slashed, cutting the black ooze, but it looked unharmed. As he drew his spear back for another stab, I danced to his other side and used a 'Power Strike' at the joint of his armored shoulder. However, I had merely scratched his skin before the ooze came onto my sword. Leaping back a couple paces, I tried to shake off the ooze which stuck to my polished blade, the ooze seemed to climb or slither up.

Panicking, I slashed in wide arcs only accomplishing to delay it. A blue light flashed at my right revealing Spartan with another Holy arrow. The black slime curled and screamed as if it was a slug in a good handful of salt. I kept my eyes on the darkened warrior as Spartan told me of a plan. Looking at the entrances and vents in the surrounding area, I saw near-invisible fine nets of holy power.

After he finished, I let him cover me in 2 nets of holy power and tie another holy arrow onto my sword. After I asked him how he made this holy stuff, he just stared at me with fatiguing eyes and quickly summarized, "Maintaining Mana."

I didn't want to tire him out more, so I turned my attention back to the dark person. In a downward slash I held his Fairfrozen in a standstill so neither of us could easily escape. As I fatigued quite quickly from holding the standstill, the warrior finally started to back off. The black slime danced in agony as a holy net covered them. With the black ooze evaporating into nothing, the body fell to the ground. "Code Green," was all Spartan said before he collapsed from mana exhaustion. The holy arrow and nets vanished just before I caught him, laid him on the ground, and called the Medic squad that I told to go into the library to come out and do some check-ups. I went over and found a pulse on the unknown person, then sat beside Spartan after.

5 minutes later, the squadron took the 2 unconscious people to the first aid room. I looked outside the front door nervously. A light tap startled me and I turned with my right hand up catching a surprised cleric's hand. She shakily said, "They're both o.k. Spartan just needs a good rest for about a couple days, and the other person should be waking up soon. The warrior should rest there until his wounds heal…" Surprised, I wondered what wounds? I went to see the two.

Spartan lay on his cot sleeping peacefully. Just went I turned my attention to the unknown Dragon Knight, he groaned and sat up. The surrounding 3 clerics and a priest forced him back down as he became helpless to pain. His armor was on a chair beside the bed, and when he sat up, the bandages on his chest became red. Once he was back in bed, the 3 clerics busied themselves with changing the dressing and bandaging him. The priest took me by the arm and led me to a quiet room and explained, "The wounds under his armor were cuts varying to about half an inch deep. He was lucky that none of the cuts had hit his vital organs, however…" she trailed off for a bit, "those cuts were not fresh, even if there were ooze on them. We have been stitching him up, but…" she trailed off again, "he seems to be in a state of shock. He keeps waking up and getting up every minute so far as if he was expecting something, but he keeps on falling back into unconsciousness from the pain. The wounds were from all classes, and his limbs had many cuts made from stars and arrows. Take a look." I went back to the first aid room to see the clerics cleaning the wounds. There were two sets of 3 parallel claw marks and a shallow sword wound on his chest. All four of his limbs were bandaged.

"Isn't there any way to stop that cycle? We have to talk to him somehow without him dying of blood loss." I said. A worried reply from the priest was, "There are a few ways, but the simplest is to heal the wounds so they do not generate a bare bit of pain. He should be able to sit up and recover from his shock. There is a way to heal these types of wounds to at least half-way, however…" She explained, "One of the ingredients isn't going to be easy to find. I will need a few 100-year-old ginsengs for their healing and illness prevention abilities, a couple handfuls of mushroom flesh and a squishy liquid for the paste to put on the wound, and the most difficult wound be the 'Mush-mom spore' to actually dull the pain." Great… now the main problem is, where on earth am I going to find the spore? Only thing drops them is a giant orange mushroom. I sighed and said that I will get working on the other ingredients.

As I walked outside for a breath of air, a bandit came rushing out the door to me. He managed to say, "Emergency! There is a fight that might occur in the trading zone soon!" I told him to come in and wait for him to catch his breath before speed-walking to our cafeteria. Who else could I expect to fight? Evan and Buck were trading insults in the middle of everyone. Fighters and non-fighters backed away to form an oval of some sort. The surrounding people recognized me and backed away to create a path. The two nut-heads were too busy trying to demoralize each other with a stolen practice sword and a tree branch. Buck lost due to his intelligence (which Evan didn't have a lot of either way) and ran around with Evan whacking at him with his small flimsy branch. The fighters circled up and threw both of them outside, and everyone went back to what they were doing before. Disappearing into shadows, I went to see what the duo would do next.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T UPSET THE SCHOOL'S SPIRIT, THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" Evan yelled accusingly and Buck immediately slapped him with the soft practice sword. Its now or never so I stayed in the shadows while giving them some advice, "If you two start respecting others and yourselves, then its will be no-one's fault afterwards. Attitude and personality changes are always possible." Surprised, the duo looked around frantically and asked out loud, "Who are you? What do you want?" and the usual frightened questions. I amusingly answered, "I am this school's Guardian." The two immediately charged up to were I was, but while in 'Dark Sight' I sidestepped and watched the two charging right into the wall behind me. Keeping my laugh the best I could by smiling, I moved to another shadow and spoke again, "Think before you do something rashly, work hard." I slipped silently back to the crowds to maybe find some groups to collect ingredients.

I spotted some groups just bored in the area, so I an Alpha group to hunt some ginsengs and a gamma group for some mushroom flesh and squishy liquids. I also spotted an Alpha Striker crew ready to a small job, and luckily, they were a stealthy attack group by the nickname, 'Shadow'.

After the 3 groups set out, I went back to check on everything else. Surprisingly, Evan and Buck were fighting with some teachers to carry the adult's heavy apparatuses. The teachers ended up leading the 2 heavily loaded boys to their desired locations.

A couple days later, Spartan woke up refreshed, and he ate over 5 hotdogs! "Wow," I thought, "I never knew mild mana exhaustion could make someone so hungry…" But then again, he was a guy.

The 3 groups already came back the same day I sent them out with more than enough supplies needed, and told me of their small discoveries including a Mush-mom at the park not too far from the school. The DK was slowly recovering, and we didn't know when the last time he ate either was. Sweetie brought over a warm cup of 'Red Bean Soup' and a funnel, and poured the soup down the warrior's throat (this was the least favorite idea that all of us came up with).

We sat around Spartan's bed (with Spartan in it) right after the feeding. With our heads bowed in deep thought (Spartan, Mango, Kin, Sweetie, and I). "Ugh…" the warrior on the next bed groaned making the 5 of us jumped a foot up into the air! 4 of us surrounded the warrior's bed, ready to help if needed. Spartan had to stay on his bed for another hour's rest. "What? Where am I? What's going on?" he asked uncertainly. Kin spun around so fast, she tripped in the small space in our first aid room, and she ended up falling backwards and landing right on is stomach area, knocking the wind out of Spartan. Her arm came backwards to get something to grab onto, but she backhanded Spartan instead. Her right elbow ended up hitting Spartan's upper legs/his private area. Spartan then became trapped and Kin's temporary cushion. Sweetie answered, "You are with the Seahawks of the Seaside Secondary School. You were found controlled by some dark slimy stuff that is vulnerable to holy energies. What is your na-" Then the warrior swept an arm in a cool way and interrupted, "My name is Hector, nice to meet you… err…" he trailed off. There was a silence before I just cut in, "What happened?" So he began his small story…

-------------------------------------

Don't hate me for this small cliffy : P

And Spartan, if your reading this, Kin wanted me to make it more painful for you.


	6. Chapter 6 The Survivor's Story

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 6 – The Survivor's Story

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

Author's note: A flashback from Hector's POV

-------------------------------------

My friends and I had just heard a joke from Rex and we were laughing so hard it was hard to even sit up. Kerry and Francis were trying to support each other but failed completely. It was a sunny lunch time and the day seemed great. We were planning on going to the beach after school.

A flash of light came by and our little group looked around in amazement. "Huh?... what happened? What is going on?" I thought as I tried to make things seem more… correct. I looked down, "What the hell? These aren't my clothes! However… these look like something from a game…" My friends around me were also wondering the same thing. Here we are in Atlanta, USA, pinching and slapping ourselves to try to wake up from an imaginary dream.

When we finally were convinced that somehow we were inside the game and not at once, we decided to travel and find out what caused this (like all curious people). We traveled aimlessly for days on end when we found what seemed like different replica of 'Kerning City', but we never seen a monster in our travels, nor have we tried skills, attacks, chat systems, etc.

As we walked through the crowds, the 5 of us stuck close together. The 4 friends with me were Kerry (a female Sniper), Francis (a Fire/Poison Mage), Rex (a Chief Bandit), and George (a White Knight). Even though we were in our high lvl 90s, we still blended into the crowd. We walked around trying to find a bar which we guessed a job leader might be, and we ended up getting lost. Just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, someone threw a stink bomb and ended up separating the 5 of us in the shoving crowd.

"AH!!" A female screamed. I heard it from somewhere in the stunk up area, so I held my breath and ran in. Kerry was on the ground trying to shake off something. I ran closer to try to help her but as soon as I gotten a meter away from her, my feet were stuck on the ground by some unknown source. I looked down, but I couldn't move my legs. "Gotta move!..." I demanded myself, but there wasn't a substance anywhere insight except the area looked darker… I looked carefully at the color of the armor on my torso and legs, and something dark was crawling up on my body! Kerry started to stand up as if nothing happened. I tried to walk forward to her but my arms and legs refused to move, and I could still move my head. Soon, my body stood up without my permission and the 2 of us walked into a sewage tube, I blacked out from the smell.

I woke up, my body still standing, but now, I could see that there were rows and columns of other people standing with me looking around but our bodies were still in military style. Kerry had to be around here somewhere… Upon closer inspection of everyone else, I was standing with other warriors all over lvl 95.

A hushed sound went over as if deafened by a door that opened. A man or entity walked up to the railing of a small raised platform in front of everyone. His voice was deep in a mysterious and commanding way. He wore a black cloak that wrapped around his body and made him look like he was floating or strutting up and down while walking. His cloak hid all his features, but he somehow put his hood down before speaking. His eyes were shining red, and they were easily seeable even though we were quite a distance away. He announces, "I am Venomus. Obey me, serve me, and you will be granted unbelievable power, but shall you disobey me then your life shall be under my control. Each of you will be given this one chance to submit to me. An All Powerful New Ruler of Earth!" None of us wanted to serve this insane being, therefore, many yelled threats and tried to get a good hit with their weapons which were held in a waiting military stance. He randomly picked a Mage which wore the same clothing as Francis. A big screen popped out of no-where and Francis was forced to walk up to that wacko person and stand about 5 meters away.

Before everyone's eyes, she was tortured by black lightening that sprung effortlessly from the mental person. Her screams immediately reached a point of that it was unbearable, so I forced my body to move… To save her…

The darkness slowed my progress quite a bit, but I managed to get Venomus's attention. The darkness was gone form tortured Francis as she lay breathing heavily on the ground. Rage sprung up as I tried to attack him, but instead, I saw black lightening before there was Extreme Pain everywhere. I blacked out soon after…

Once I woke up, I was bound with my hands above me and a rope to hold them up. I couldn't see anything else, but my torso armor was on the ground beside me along with my prized Fairfrozen. From the darkness, whips cracked and lashings were given. Screams, groans, moans of pain were heard. I thought I could survive this torture easily, but it seemed to never end. The pain took over and I fell into the dark hole again.

I woke up again, but this time I was strapped to an inclined table. Francis was nearby and a few others that I don't recognize were also nearby, strapped the same way. Venomus laughed insanely as he finished some sort of incantation that resulted with all of us being almost completely covered in an even darker substance. He explained, "In a few days, you all will be completely under my control!" then he laughed mentally again. We were unstrapped from the elevated tables and our bodies walked around the facility. All the other fighters were still covered in the same ooze from before, and they walked in formal military strides and paces. Only thing different were that they had their heads bowed, mouths also covered, and their eyes… the horrifying sight… were empty of any hope and any simple thoughts. I looked around with the others frightened. It never was easy to scare a big medium-muscled person either.

The day after, the slime kept my mouth shut, the 2nd day reached all the way around my head leaving only my eyes open, and on my last day… I could only see blurred dark figures from behind the screen of dark slime.

Day by day, I grew hungrier. Day by day, I grew thirstier. After an uncountable amount of time, I fainted, no longer in control. All I could do was feel blows softened nearly completely by the ooze. Only the wounds from the lashings hurt. Sleeping with my body moving became accustomed to, and the rest was often needed from the lack of food and water.

Last thing I remembered before falling down the black hole again, was a bright light that made the slime scream, curl, and disappear. I fainted right after feeling cleansed… of the darkness.

I woke up with one image in my mind, Francis and Kerry after we were told the joke and before we were in our Maple armor. I tried to sit up every time I saw them, to make it stay, but pain erupted everywhere just like from the black lightening from Venomus. But now, I can actually sit up and look around.

-------------------------------------

Small chapter, I know…


	7. Chapter 7  The Planning

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 7 – The Planning

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

Author's Note: Back to me fingering a flame shield and a nub hammer (You never know when you might need it)

-------------------------------------

I listened patiently as he ended his story. "Now we know who our current main enemy here is, but how can we defeat someone that powerful and… evil?" I thought to myself as I thought harder. I stared downwards to fade into a state of consciousness that I could envision and think about what I can do. The others were around me talking as I blanked out.

If we stay then more trouble may come, but we can be here to protect people. Its snowy outside and there is El Nath monsters outside. No one can stay and guard the school, escorts, and everyone else all the time including 2nd-in-commands. The numerous nets around in that little area already fatigued Spartan this much, so it's too risky for the clerics and priests. Also we need them to be active around the school. We need to find and destroy this giant threat somehow and protect the others… But how? Overall, if we stay, we can protect everyone, but more and harder trouble could come making it even harder for us. If we seek this evil, then we could find more allies and get rid of this threat, but it will risk everyone here to be in greater danger.

I jolted back to reality by the feeling of the others staring at me. Trying to seek help from my friends, I asked, "Any ideas what to do?" Kin looked quite unhappy and replied, "That's what we were doing." So, I explained the main points from my conclusion. A bit of arguing started as we tried to rule out if we should leave or not. It ended without a result. The Student Council leaders and the Principals and Vice-Principals were invited by some messengers into the first aid room. We let Kin explain what we have discovered and what we thought we should do so far, since she was still a bit hyper and stubborn from the discussion. We managed to conclude that we will have to leave or everyone could never make it though this chaos.

I started to pack up all my necessary equipment, clothes, rations, etc. I ended up with way more than 50kg which wasn't great for my back. Buying a couple packs that look like they could be hitched onto a horse, I brought a few metal bars to start attaching together which I would later use to make a 3 pack system. "I should attach this tomorrow afternoon; I should just buy my supplies today first and organize them all." I told myself.

A distressed yelp caught my attention. I looked around to try to find the source. A well-colored husky tried helplessly to try to get away from a group of immature 8th graders wielding sticks, clubs, slings, throwing stones, and so on. They managed to get the poor dog in a corner, and they advanced confident and slowly. One of them who had a rough club raised his weapon to whack the innocent animal. Instant adrenaline flashed through me as I dove to catch the club before it contacted with the shivering creature.

Once everything stopped, the puppy slowly turned his head around to see what happened and the boy was stunned from surprise. The puppy looked me in the eyes frightened. I stood up between the 2 as the 8th grader drew his club back. He half-stuttered and half-cried, "Why didn't you let me hit him?" I glared daggers of ferocity into him while studying his eyes. He looked angry yet frightened at the same time, so I took my time before asking, "Why were you trying to hit him?" A few of them tried to run off, but ended up running into invisible nets which I learnt to create from Spartan. Seeing that they were in for a world of trouble, most of them broke down crying. The so-called leader of the group whimpered, "Cause we're bored and we want to have fun…" Studying the way all of them dressed, they seemed to be more of the selfish and 'popularity' type so I let down my shields and warned, "Don't harm others if you do not wish to be harmed." Instantly after I finished, all of them fled down the stairs, but there was a huge CRASH as they ended up a big mass of humans at the bottom.

Turning my attention back to the frightened puppy, I studied it. It was a drenched somehow, very skinny, quivering and it didn't have a collar. No collar means no one's dog, and I took off my glove and held out my right hand palm up so I could scratch its chin a bit, it carefully sniffed my hand. Once it seemed like it trusted me, I picked it up and went to my locker where I kept all my supplies that I'm not carrying. Setting the small quivering form down gently, I opened my locker and took out some pet food, a bit of smoked meat, a pan lid I found a while ago, a bottle of water, a blanket and a towel. I sat down beside the husky and started to try its fur to a point where it would not start a cold. Once it seemed reasonably dry, I wrapped the blanket around her and opened the pet food box. I set it down in front of (what seemed like a) her and poured some water onto pan lid for her to drink from. I took out a small piece of leather from my pack and started to cut it into a suitable dog collar. Taking out a pack buckles I bought for an amazingly cheap price for such good quality, I attached them to the collar.

"Hmm... what should I call you?" I asked while gently scratching her behind her ears. She barked/yelped as loud as she could in her baby voice and I looked down. She began waving her right paw on the floor in definite letters. A… N… G… E… L… "Angel? Ok then." I replied as I started to engrave it onto a circular piece of metal with a couple links attached to it, I had originally bought it for some sort of game at the next tournament. I tried to put the collar around her small neck, but the carved piece of leather was too big, so I pocketed it for now. I tried to think about what else I would need with my new companion when the usual voice on the P.A. System announced that it was time for bed.

I locked up my locker, packed up everything else, slid on my pack, and carried the excited puppy to my homeroom for a bit of shut-eye. As soon as I said 'bed-time' while I was in my sleeping bag, Angel curled up at the extra feet area and fell asleep.

Next day (Saturday)…

A soft lapping woke me up. Groggily I sat up to find a teenage or adult sized husky trying to play with me. I jolted suddenly, "where was Angel?" Looking around frantically, everyone else was still asleep and the playful Husky was trying to get my attention. She dug her face into my pocket where I kept the collar. I slid my hand in and pulled out the strong collar. She sat down and waited for me to put it on her. "But how could she grow up this fast?" I thought to myself. She started to draw out the exact same letters from last night. I took out another pet food container and spotted a label, "Does grow pet up if the pet knows that it is in good hands." Relaxing a bit, I refilled the pan lid and opened the food container to fit Angel's muzzle. After she was occupied, I buckled on the hand-made collar.

While she ate her breakfast, I ate my own containing only a small hunk of bread and milk. I checked my watch, "It's 6 in the morning!" Angel was done quickly and she tried to fit my main pack on her back unsuccessfully. She looked at me with pleading eyes, so I understood that she wanted to help carry some stuff. I walked silently to my locker to get some leather and metal to make a harness so Angel can help me carry some supplies. Angel followed me as silently, and we both took the items outside to get some fresh air and so Angel could run freely.

The fresh air met me with breath-taking comfortableness. Taking some strong materials from my pack, I started my work.

A while later Kin came out the door followed by Sweetie and Mango. We talked for a bit before Angel came back to me, sat beside me, and looked happy. I scratched her behind her ears and say, "Good girl." Kin immediately exploded into questions, "Ooh! Is she your dog? Does she bite? What's her name? Can I play with/pet her? Since when did you have a dog of your own?" The other 3 of us chuckled as I replied, "Yes, no, Angel, yes if she lets you, and never." Angel and Kin ran, rolled, and jumped all over the place while the 3 of us talked about the whole journeying and what we should leave here (and I at the same time worked on the harness). The monsters around seemed to shrink away from trouble. Calling Angel back, I tried parts of the harness on her and sewn them tightly together so they were loose enough for comfort but tight enough to fit her.

Looking at how the harness looked, it had started just below the collar is another larger collar that curves down her chest. A single strap was sewn onto the bottom-most curve of the collar-curve. A couple more straps were along both sides of her back where the packs would be attached. A couple smaller straps were sewn between the 2 side/back straps to hold them in place. All 3 straps that would take the most weight (the 2 back straps and the back of the collar) were reinforced by more leather and softer undersides so Angel's back wouldn't hurt. I used another couple of straps for the buckle what was carefully measured so it was well below her ribs just at the higher part of where her belly was. The chest strap that ran from the curved collar strap was looped and flattened so it was on one side of the buckle for now. The buckle straps were a bit looser but they could be tightened. The main part of the simple harness was done.

I held up the packs so they could be marked to be sewn together, afterwards, I took off the harness with holding it a bit up and letting Angel step out of it. After the packs were sewn up, Kin and Angel were beside us tired from running around. Angel stood up and the 2 of us slid it back on her. The buckle was loose enough for Angel to slip out of it easily, and the harness could be standing on its own making it easier for Angel to choose whether or not she wanted it on. She pranced around happily with it on.

Later that day, Angel hasn't slid out of her harness at all. We called the 2nd-in-commands to start letting them take control of our positions. Chess seemed to have an easy time getting used to looking after all the warriors, but Kent still had to get used to his position. A while later, I gave all the 2nd-in-commands the Job Advancement power I had gotten so they could do the same after we left. Knowing that the school is going to be in safe hands, I set them on the task of them choosing their own 2nd-in-commands and everything else.

A few days later, Angel seemed to have made the harness part of herself already, because she never set it down even when she sleeps at the foot of my sleeping bag. I had started to put in items so she wasn't overwhelmed by the weight. Her 2 packs ended up with many items. My ores and raw leather were smelted and traded for plates, crystals, easily usable leader, ropes, blankets, waterproof tent, few knives and axes, and clothing. By a couple days later, the 7 of us (Kin, Spartan, Mango, Arc, Hector, Sweetie, and me), not including Angel, would be leaving. Rebecca was seen walking around happily with her group and the 2 boys who used to be mischievous has been seen as role models now.

The 7 of us were outside with most of our packs stored away for later. We walked around knowing that we may not be back for a long time. The schools in the surround areas were also temporarily closed, because of the dangers outside. Everyone was going to stay home until the mess was sorted out or until it's a bit safer outside.

After I loaded over 50kg onto Angel's back, she was still jumping and running around easily. I had packed all the supplies that we would use, eat, and drink from day to day in her packs while the bare 10kg of refined items and items that we're storing for later was in my pack. The others have their own items which ended up 15kg since they sold most of their stuff. We went to the nearby park and Angel jumped in and swam around easily which really surprised us. I thought to myself, "Lucky for us that those packs are made to be 100 water-proof." Since the enemy would be in the US, then we thought it was best to travel across Canada in 1s or 2s to get to all the communities and do whatever needs to be done. We would meet up far from our home to travel downwards and do a big sweep of the US to do the same but more cautiously.

We began making a habit of making reports over our communication devices which aided us in insuring everyone was ok. We would pick up as many strong and willing allies as possible to create a small army.

-------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 8 - Surprises

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

The 2 days before we left, we were called down to the gym. The hallways were empty... They never were empty… We were stopped just outside by the number 1 Alpha groups in each specialty section. Acting as leaders and guards, they surrounded us and paraded us into the gym where we were welcomed by everyone. Speeches of how well we've done in the game and real life clash ordeal, how we have risked out lives to protect everyone else including strangers, and how we have built a strong system where it is a lot safer for everyone make us happy and proud to the point where 4 of us had tears running down our faces. Rebecca made a speech with her party was behind her and supporting her even though she was shy. Cakes, food, drinks, were all passed around happily and like something not even the staff has seen before. The school-sized party dispersed and continued in the hallways and cafeteria where it wasn't as crowded. Everyone was having a good time. We decided that Arc start to sit back and relax as well, and we had chosen another mage to take the 2nd-in-command job. Since Arc was still around, the new commanders look to him for guidance.

I walked outside for a breath of night air in a well lighted area of the school. In the distance, I saw silhouettes of dark figures were marching… I slid into the school and watched from a nearby window where it was dimmer. Chess and Kent came along, and I thought them how to recognize, read, and be ready for situations such as this one. The 2 listened carefully as if treasuring a fortune-teller's words.

The figures were coming to the school, odd thing was, they weren't carrying any torches and there were no lighted lamps outside. After a while, I was completely sure that our school was their goal.

Once they were in range of the school's lights, they seemed darker… "CODE RED!!! LOCKDOWN IS IN EFFECT!!!" I yelled into my communicator. I quickly explained how to see if they were enemies and allies. Now I only had a few seconds, they'll be inside and we'll be in trouble. Up close, I could see how many there were, and it wasn't an encouraging sight. The figures were marching in ranks of 4 wide and 5 deep, and also, they were carrying a variety of high leveled weapons. "Netter Clerics and Priests, come to the main entrance immediately. Alpha Defense Squads 1 to 3 also comes." I spoke into my communicator. 'Netter's were specially trained clerics who could create the same nets Spartan did, but the ability was refined to have more people use less mana to create a bigger nets or many small ones. Mango arrives on the scene slipping across the new floor, Kin came long more cautiously, and Spartan was ready for danger and he led the now Commanders and Leaders of Seaside Secondary. Parties and medics arrived cautiously in a shield wall movement. I had already made quite a few holy nets in the area to prevent the escape of the dark matter. "Medic, start the surrounding nets stance." I heard Helene (who in the end completely took over Spartan's jobs) command. The warriors of the 3 defense squadrons came up right behind me and kneeled down with shields at the ready, and they were ready to be in action if the need arrived. I stood ready with my own favorite blade at the ready. Angel, my husky, was near the commanders watching the situation intently. All the other party members of the 3 squadrons were surrounding the commanders. Kin, Spartan, and Mango were in the ranks of those behind the shield bearers, the specially trained 'netters' began to use Spartan's technique with him as they surrounded the controlled humans with holy light. Once the net was finished, I was surprised when it was Kent who said, "Nets enclose!" The bright light covered all the darkened figures completely, and the nets held tight as the figures convulsed.

A couple minutes later, the figures dropped to the ground, and a few netters had created some blankets of pure holy light and rubbed them over the figures to completely kill the black slime. I helped with getting the outer armor off, bringing the people to the medical area, and stacking each individual's armor nearby. In a few minutes, the jobs were done and everything was ok again.

A few more medic squads were called in for the healing of the strangers while the netters went off to get some rest. The teamwork of the netters became vital. Quite a few of the strangers had cuts similar to Hectors.

I walked around and saw Hector crying at the side of a bed and holding the hand of a red-hair woman. I had to help tear him away while the medics started to clean the wounds and bandage her. At least I was able with calming him down. Angel nudged my leg, she wanted attention as well, so I played with her to the point that she nearly knocked me over. A young cleric came and stated that that woman was allowed to be visited, and Hector ran past her like a speeding bullet. I arrived just a bit later to see that all of those strangers had woken up. Making a little speech of where they are, what happened, and everything else. Many of us listened to their stories to see if we could find out any more information. All we found where that the dark substance can only appear in a large mass, you have to be completely covered to be controlled, and that anyone can be controlled after a 3 day period.

As everyone needed their rest, we all went to our beds.

The next day, the day before the journey…

We had a new member join our group, Francis (if you haven't guessed who that red-haired mage was) healed much faster than anyone else. We separated ourselves into groups with one person with holy power in each group, in this list:

-Kin and Sweetie

-Spartan and Mango

-Arc (who quickly learned holy magic), Hector, and Francis

-Me (and Angel)

The 8 of us checked and double check our packs and supplies. Most of us received some 'Good luck's and gifts of appreciation from people which we locked in our lockers. The plan was that we would only be gone for a maximum of 2 months since there were some trains popping out of no where and connected most of the towns and communities. Since I was the most athletic and there were rarely any trains and train stations on my path, I had more walking to do that anyone else.

I started to strap on some inner armor and hidden weapons so I have less to do tomorrow. All my armor is comfortable so I can sleep in them, but I'm just more used to my sleeping bag instead of leaning against a tree with a blanket. Angel had her winter coat so she was nice and warm (Lucky her).

The current commanders, their 2nd's, and journey-people went to the nearby elementary schools to explain current situations and the promotions. Many of the small kids loved Angel and had short piggy-back rides. Angel liked to play and ran from a bigger student, so I took out a piece of meat and started eating my snack. Angel came over with her begging puppy eyes. Sighing with my weakness uncovered, I tore off a sizable chunk and let told her to do some tricks (which she eagerly did) and gave the chunk to her in the middle of a trick which ended up as part it. Little children swarmed her for piggy-backs, but she just sat down and the teachers rounded their kids back to their classrooms for their parents to take them home. The day was full of happiness and sadness, honorable but fearful, yet overall everything was worrisome for those who understand what is going on.

After we came back, we had learnt names of the other strangers (who I'm not gonna bother trying to name off). All of them agreed to help out our community around here and all of them from different places around North America. I had felt an enormous pressure on my shoulders as I sighed. I walked outside to study the weather and hopefully grow calmer. Angel seemed to understand and did as I did. Sweetie and Kin came out a while later to do the same. All of us knew why we felt this way. We were joined by the rest of our troupe one at a time or sometimes a couple. Soon 9 of us (including Angel) sat on the grassy field at the back of Seaside Secondary. I remembered what I had done in sports especially my favorite also played on fields like this strong grass one. I couldn't play the same thing with the small tennis ball I bought for Angel to play fetch with. We all knew this much, the fate of our world could be on our shoulders for all we knew.

-------------------------------------

Next chap jumps straight to the beginning of the next day :P Enjoy


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning of a LongJourney

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 9 – The Beginning of a Long Journey

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

I started to walk up the hill in front of our school, it was not a walk of shame nor was it a walk of honor… it was a walk of survival. I started off a bit slow, but soon I found my best pace, and Angel followed easily. I looked forward at the pink and purple clouds and sky of dawn. With our big sweep of Canada, I was the only one who needed to go nearly straight across, because I could go see to the islands before the others and I meet at Ottawa. I walked to the top of the hill, I turned and saw our school, and I looked around and took a last look of the familiar community to see everyone was outside watching me walk. I roared our battle-cry, "SEAHAWKS!" to let them know that I will come back. Even though there was a fair distance between the other groups and me, I also heard the same shouts to brighten everyone's day. I walked on my path away satisfied.

My path also leads me past another couple schools which only I very weak connections to. They were connections of people I met in Elementary. I saw them coming out to see me off since we had included them in our visits and everything else. The high school had the same systems as we did since we introduced it to them. I saw a sizable mob of people come, so I cried our battle-cry, "LIONS!" Everyone was in a cheery mood afterwards as well. To many, we are now the hope-bringers.

I walked a distance in areas which I usually don't go to and the town ended with stretches of plains. Looking around, some new buildings had sprung up. There were a stable on the right, a store beside the stable, and a railway station on the left. Since a train just came in on tracks with passengers, it could take me across. I decided to check out the store first.

The store was filled with many 'NPC' Items from the original game. I went ahead and bought a week's worth of preserved food, canteens for water, a box of a dozen-'Pure Water', and a couple more saddle bags which I filled and stacked on overjoyed-Angel's back. I went to the stables to see if any horses could help us on our journey.

A horse-boy helped guide me around to see the horses. The horses were mostly expensive athletes (which I can't afford) and they needed stabling, so I looked at many of them before coming down to a last stable. The others seemed to have gone on a detour by accident and ended up here as well. Kin bulldozed Angel to the ground playfully as soon as we greeted each other. There were quite a few good horses for this journey in a way that they can survive outdoors easily. Since none of the others knew how to pick horses, I ended up picking some reasonably journeying types for everyone. Kin was excited to ride, but she mentioned something I forgot, "Which horse are you getting, Ninja?" I then explained to everyone that I'll go look for one while they took a short lesson on horses.

I went though the stables again from front to back, but this time with the manager. He was a nice guy, but he looked horrified when I asked about the darkened stable. He urgently explained, "In that stable is a very wild Mustang, we can't even get near her without that- that monster attacking us. Getting her in there took everyone's help. We even tried taming, breaking, and bribing her, nothing worked." Since I had experience with horses a long time ago, I believed him, but then again, the most dangerous situation I had gone though did not have a horse targeting me. I asked him if I could see her, so he cautiously replied, "be quiet and I'll show her to you from a small window".

Angel, who was right beside me all the time, seemed to also understand and the 3 of us crept silently to the door which was split in 2 like all the other ones (one on top and one on the bottom). The only difference was that this door had both top and bottom locked. Quietly undoing the bolt for the top door, he slowly opened it and took out a flashlight. He looked back quickly to make sure I was looking, and turned his attention back to the dark stall. Turning on the flashlight, a pretty and usually colored Mustang was inside (black muzzle, mane, tail, stockings, hooves, and thin dorsal stripe). The legs were healthy and strong, and the eyes were fearless. The manager made a mistake of checking on me again when the Mustang charged. I reacted by pushing the manager away, but Angel just sat in front of the stall calmly. I called out to Angel to come in case she loses her nose or something. Once she was within my reach, I petted her and scratched her behind her ears (her now favorite petting style).

Something was odd; the head hanging out the top door was still. I looked up and saw the Mustang looking at me, studying me. I walked cautiously to her when she let out a hoarse nicker. I asked the manager to get a bucket of water and I took out a couple of carrots I bought earlier (without telling you guys, I'm not a kid :P). I held up the water for her to drink, she looked at me suspiciously and sniffed the water before drinking it. Once she held up her head I slowly put the bucket down. I took out a carrot and offered it to her. She shrank away giving sounds of suspicion. I chewed noisily on the carrot to let her know that it doesn't have bad stuff in it. Poking her head out again, I offered the bitten carrot, and she sniffed it again before eating that. By the 2nd carrot, she didn't worry about anything and ate it. Angel barked happily as she stood up with the door as support to personally meet the Mustang.

I looked back at the manager who stood there with a jaw that dropped. A soft breathing was on my left cheek as the Mustang ended up face to face with me. Stroking her with my left hand, she rested her head on my left shoulder. I thought to myself, "Why are horses so heavy? Studies in grade 5 told me that they used to be smaller than even Angel!" The manager ran out and started to round up everyone. Everyone working on the horse ranch stood amazed looking at us 3 figures. I said quietly in the Mustang's ear, "I'll name you Spirit."

------Unless you are bored or you know about horse stuff, you might want to press Ctrl-F and paste "Horse stuff ends" then press enter. Don't worry; I'll summarize it down there------

I asked the manager to get a halter and a lead rope. I asked a stable-boy to see if I could use a circular or small fenced area. Soon, I began teaching the wild horse that this stuff won't hurt her. Asking for some tack I requested a standard bridle with a simple snaffle, a western saddle with the girth belt, and a saddle pad for the western saddle. I also added that I wanted a breastplate for the saddle as well (for the horse and the saddle, not for me). Taking her to a small corral place, I closed and locked the gate once we were inside, and I took off the halter. I let Spirit sniff and feel the bridle, saddle pad, saddle, and the breastplate (btw, it's the breastplate is a lot like the part of Angel's harness just below the collar).

----Horse stuff ends, now the recap ("Recap Ends" to skip) -----

I requested a halter, a lead rope, and a small fenced area from the manager and a stable-boy. Soon, I began teaching the wild horse that this stuff won't hurt her. I asked for some tack that I could buy along with her. I had Spirit get used to the tack that would be on her for pretty much 24/7.

----Recap Ends-----

She became accustomed to them, so I put on the tack one by one and adjusting them to fit her correctly. We ended up switching 3 saddles to fit her back. I let in Angel who zoomed around Spirit. I managed to get a couple saddlebags from Angel and I tied them to the saddle, which I filled with the heavy items and the items which we usually wouldn't use from Angel's pack. Spirit seemed to have no effect of the weight, so I securely strapped on most of the canteens. Still both Spirit and Angel were happy. My pack now had about 5kg of items (about 3kg were personal items such as clothes, hygiene stuff, etc). By the time Spirit was ready to go. Members of our troupe had just finished how to ride and horse care (Spartan seemed quite annoyed).

I opened the gate with my left hand and held the bridle securely in my main hand. Once past the gate, Spirit nudged me to get on her back, which I did. I rode as I lead her to the exit. I stopped Spirit to talk to the manager, I asked, "How much for the tack and for this Mustang?" He smiled as he replied, "Seeing this miracle is enough to pay for everything."

Angel trotted happily beside us. She seemed happier that she didn't have to walk so slow with me, and now she could also run with me on Spirit's back. Taking them to the convenience store first, I tied Spirit loosely to a nearby bike rack and told Angel to watch over our stuff. Angel happily sat down and played her part as our guard dog.

Everyone else came along and tied their horses to the same bike rack. Angel and Spirit seemed really happy to meet everyone else. All 8 of us (humans) went inside to buy more supplies. I just bought a light blanket that could cover Spirit and another pack that could be tied right behind my butt on Spirit's saddle. Strapping the blanket and the pack on, I loaded most of my equipment in a couple packs (middle and left, the right one had all of the extra stuff in it, and the canteens were tied on outside of the packs). Now Angel had some food, most of the potions I bought earlier, and the usual camping supplies. I had my personal stuff, my equipment, some books (job stuff, small diary, and a few survival books), a first aid kit, and the rest of the potions. All our packs were mostly full.

I went back into the store to double check that I haven't forgotten anything. I turned around and saw some booklets, so I went to see what they were for. "Maps, just what I needed," I thought to myself as I looked inside. Many areas had big spaces with monster names and pictures. "These must tell me where monsters usually are then." After buying it for a fair price, I went outside and climbed on Spirit's back with her bridle in my hand. Good thing I thought her what it feels like when I use English and Western Style steering. Angel trotted along as we started towards the plains. Waving and saying, "See you guys later" and "Bye", we began our traveling.

Looking at the map, I pinpointed what we were going to travel across the 'Plateau Plains" As I wondered why this place had that name, I looked up and saw some scars that looked like it could be a long fall. Warning my 2 companions to stay clear of the dangerous areas, we went towards the tall mountains in the East. There were monsters as stated on the map around, but they all kept a long distance from us to avoid any trouble. It would be suicide for them to attack for they were mostly mushrooms, stumps, and snails.

The day wore on and on. I saw our shadows in front of us, when I looked back, the sun seemed to be hanging just above the horizon. "It's time to make camp for tonight." I thought to myself. I spotted a good one entrance cave about a kilometer with my bow-woman eyes. The sky looked purplish as we moved silently along.

By the time we were at the entrance of the cave, I had lit a torch to serve as a temporary campfire. Setting up camp was an easy task and we had a small fire going. Since Angel and Spirit were light-sleepers, they knew that they would waken me if there were possible troubles. I drifted off in my sleep…

-------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10 Mythical Beasts of BothWorlds

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 10 – Mythical Beasts of Both Worlds

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

It has been a couple weeks now, we had arrived at quite a few towns and found next to no help so far. We had arrived at a town, but once we entered, it was quiet… too quiet… I dismounted carefully to not disturb the eerie silence. There were no one out and about, and a sense of fear in the air. An idly swinging sign that said, "Kenora" creaked each interval. Telling my 2 animal companions to stay put, I drew my Dark Arund and readied a soul arrow. Walking cautiously to the intersection I studied the area. With my companions following behind me, we stood alert.

Down the road, we found a city hall. The doors and windows were blocked from the inside and hid everything from view. I slid over to the main door and surveyed the entrance. There were a couple big tables standing on an end, blocking the door. The hinges were not seen on my side of the door; therefore, the door swings inwards. I decided to knock on the door, a bit of shuffling and arguing dulled from the door went on inside. When a deep male voice called out, "Who goes there?" I tried to say, "An adventurer." But the same voice cut me off, "Leave if you ever wish to see the light of another day."

Now, thoroughly annoyed, I asked for a reason. There was silence… "There isn't much of a choice." I muttered. I changed to my 2-handed 'Morning Star' and charged at the door. The force knocked the tables back a couple meters and the doors opened. Standing, I saw quite a few heads and a few surprised faces staring at me. Taking command, I demanded, "What's going on here?" Shocked faces became stunned, but a small young boy happily called out, "Yay, it's not the monster!"

Looking at the 3 men who went around the 2 big tables, they quickly ushered me in, and my companions followed. After barring the door again, we were led down to a classroom-sized meeting room. Space was cleared out for us as we began a discussion.

A man hastily introduced, "I'm Mr. Book, the mayor of this town… or was one. These are my 2 associates, Mr. Guide and Mr. Paper." signaling to the other 2 men in the room. "We have a bit of trouble in our town, it seems that there is a dangerous winged creature covered in scales and armed with claws, fangs, and fire from its mouth. It should be safe for you here." I questioned deeper about the situation, and it seemed that it was a dragon. In the dark, no one could tell its color, but it attacked anyone who got too close. A high leveled and hard-eyed female Mage had entered, and the 3 men fell silent. She had her Mage overall on, but she had on heavy warrior gloves and light thief shoes. Her mouth was in a stiff line, and her eyes showed a lot of past pain. She sat herself down in a nearby chair, and Mr. Guide introduced her, "This is our main fighter of this town, she said it was a dragon…" He was cut off when the Mage waved her right arm, holding a battered 'Kage'. Looking carefully, his mouth was shut by Ice. "Must be ice and lightening then," I thought before she, with her pained voice, continued, "My name is Derr." I had a quick intake of breath. She looked at me suspiciously.

I nearly leapt out of my seat when Angel ran behind her and poked a surprised pet cargo that was hiding behind the smooth dress. The small purple cat tried to slash at Angel's nose, but Angel leapt backwards in a nick of time. "Angel, come." I commanded, and she came to sit at my side.

"I am Ninja." I stated with a grin, watching her jaw drop and her eyes open in shock. We started to talk about the current times. I found out that she had fought with the dragon, but it had some type of dark shield around it. Explaining the attacks, we concluded that that dragon might have been under control somehow. Angel and Diago, Derr's purple cat, play with each other during our little conversation.

After laughter, tears, and comforting, we got down to business. Planning our search at dawn the next day, we started to prepare our battle gear. Talking at the same time, we muted our gear to avoid clanking. The topic somehow managed to get to boys and men. Derr spaced out making the conversation end.

Going over to Spirit and Angel, I explained the plan to them. I also urgently whispered, "If we do not make it back by nightfall. Go and find the others and they will know what happened if I'm not around." Feeding Angel some pet food and Spirit some packed oats, we played around until a young messenger boy led us to our room.

Looking right and left while we were walking down the hallways, the other rooms were jammed pack with people. I was led inside a room where only Derr had inhabited. Packing unused items in packs and stacking my polished and muted armor to a side, we slept peacefully at the same time for the first time in a couple weeks of hard and dangerous travel.

The next day before dawn:

I was awake with my body still asleep. I heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway… The door softly squeaked open from no source of oil on its hinges. I turned over making it look like I was still asleep, but I had the handle of 'Dragon's Tail' in my right hand. A small rustling sound of fabric… To the right side where Derr was sleeping! I counted, 1… 2… 3! Using my left arm as a propulsion spring, I unsheathed my dagger from its holder attached to my left leg, and I held the dagger in a menacing way. The man was Mr. Paper with a knife!

Angel was also up and started growling and barking, Spirit looked ready to tramp the intruder, and Derr flipped up to a sitting position startled. Derr's Cargo stood up groggily to Derr's left, because it was sleeping on her shoulder somehow… Mr. Paper tried to bolt for the door, but Angel was a bullet and started to pull violently on the knife hand, the left. I brought up my dagger and used a blunt end (right by the handle) and knocked him out with a small whack on the back of his head.

I caught the scruff of his shirt before he killed himself by hitting his head on the door. Derr immediately started slipping on her armor, signaling me to do the same as well. Dragging the unconscious Mr. Paper, we went to the conference room we were in last night. A young girl came in and saw us, her eyes opened with fright when she saw Mr. Paper, so she ran right out crying something.

Immediately after, a mob of people came in. Mr. Guide and Mr. Book came shoving through the crowds and the 2 demanded to know what happened. Coolly explaining the assault, their faces paled. They ordered a few people, who were obviously around level 30, to tie up Mr. Paper and lock him somewhere safe for everyone else. Double-checking our equipment, we started out the door. The mobs of people were over-joy to see that they may be able to go home soon, and others were somehow happy that Mr. Paper was locked away for some strange reason. We strode through the crowded hallways with a forced smile… we knew that this situation may all end up the opposite way.

Once we were out the doors, we started hunting around for signs of the dragon. We snuck around a corner and came to a clearing that was a good distance away from the City Hall. I looked around the peaceful yet abandoned homes of maze-like roads. "Good thing I have a guide," I thought to myself while following Derr's movements and peeking around to spot danger. Safe… For now… We went silently to another corner. Looking sideways, there was another usual cul-de-sac.

Sighing quietly, we went to another corner that was a 4-way intersection. How do I know? There was a stop sign with a "4 Way" right under it. I was stopped by Derr's Kage in front of me, and then she pointed to the road to the left and whispered, "This was where the dragon was first sighted." I nodded, understanding.

Looking around the corner it was another cul-de-sac, but this one was different. There were giant eggs in a dug-out nest. The dug-up pavement was walls about a couple feet high. I looked around the skies, down the road, and back at the eggs. I silently went over to the eggs looking around wary of hiding spots. To make sure I don't cause danger, I leapt and cleared the wall with a "high jump" jump from track and field. But I was unprepared for the landing, so I landing with my left shoulder. Derr had teleported into this nest, landing right beside me. "Why didn't I just do THAT?" I complained in my mind while going over to inspect the eggs.

The eggs had colors either: red, blue, green, golden, white or black. The eggs were as tall as I was, the widths were proportional to make the eggs look like giant chicken eggs, but only one was a third of a meter tall with swirls of many colors. All eggs had colors either: red, blue, green, golden, or black. I inspected a red egg and another gold one, while Derr was looking at a blue one. There were 25 total.

A cry, from most likely a dragon, broke out in the sky. The 2 of us stood stalk still right up against an egg. I looked at Derr with the same surprised expression. Thud… Something heavy landed by the nest quite gently. The sky was covered from view by a pair of wings. Everything grew dark…

'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY NEST?!" a ferocious voice demanded. I reached for my sword, but something strong pinned my arms to my body and my legs straight and unmovable. "ANSWER ME, INTRUDERS!" the same voice yelled. A voice from my right slightly-shakily spoke, "We are here to make this town safer for its original residents." The wings began to fold back, and I looked down at my restraint.

A big dark red claw was holding me in the air. Shocked at the size of my so-called enemy, I looked to my right to see Derr held the same way. Looking in front of me, a big wedge-shaped head of a Red Dragon was frightening. The yellow eyes with black pupils looked back and forth between us. The big mouth opened and closed as it said, "Then the residents may return to their homes as long as they do NOT DISTURB MY NEST!" Flinching at her reinforced words, I was put down on the ground at the same time Derr was. The dragon started to inspect her eggs, so we left silently. Taking a peek backwards, dragons had 2 arms/fore-legs, 2 hind-legs, a sizable body with a strong tail about 3/4 that can reach up to their shoulders. The red dragon had a muscular neck half the length of her arms and a wedge head that fitted to make the dragon seem more balanced.

In a nearby cul-de-sac, we discussed what we should do. We could not be able to make the dragon leave or even harm those eggs; therefore, we're in trouble. A black dragon flew overhead. A deeper dragon voice rumbled, "Honey, I'm back." I groaned as the situation seemed hopeless. We could only go back to tell the citizens to leave the dragons alone. The red dragon's voice sounded in surprise, "They're hatching!"

The 2 of us ran right back to watch the birth of dragons. The black dragon immediately turned himself to protect his young. Our shoulders drooped from disappointment, the dragon seemed surprised. He seemed to understand and stated, "Do not harm them or it will be the last thing you ever do." Derr and I ran right over to the lip of the nest and we watched in excitement.

Most of the eggs had begun cracking and shaking. Blue and green dragons came out quietly. Red, black, white, and goldish bronze dragons either shattered their shells by unfurling their wings or decimating a part of the egg by claw, jaws, or wing. We watching fascinated. But there was one that wasn't hatched yet… The small one was still.

The red dragon, who became the mother, plucked the small one out gently with her right claw. The 2 parent dragons introduced themselves to us and their youngsters as Pern (the black dragon who became a father) and Samantha (the red mother dragon). Naming their young a variety of names that I forgotten. They began learning to eat, drink, fly, etc. Derr and I ran around on the ground keeping up to the flying and close-to-flying dragons. The many colored egg still in Samantha's claw. Part of the day passed quickly, and the 2 of us humans had to go release the citizens from the confined City Hall. The dragons came and accompanied us.

Back at City Hall, the citizens were shocked… SHOCKED… by this discovery that the dragons would not hurt those who hurt them. It was agreed that the dragons can stay and live in peace around and with the citizens of Kenora.

Celebrations and birthdays preparations had quickly begun so the party could start 15 mins later. I made my way back to our room. I pushed the partly opened door completely open. Immediately, I was attacked my soft and affectionate nuzzles and a wet tongue over my face and ears. Rubbing my 2 comrades behind their ears, we were happy to be back together again. I took the 2 outside (everything was already packed) and the 2 had no trouble interacting with the dragons. Even Diago was on top of Friezen's, a blue dragon's, head.

During the party, Spartan and Mango arrived. Happy times and current news were shared. Derr invited us to spend the night at her house, so we did.

She led us not too far from City Hall to a pretty, medium-sized house. Inside was furnished with organized and modern items. It was quite roomy, and there were a couple guest rooms. Somehow, Kin and Sweetie arrived at town as well, and they were led to us in Derr's home. The horses were left to roam the big backyard to graze, and the stream on the other side of the backyard ran peacefully. Since Arc and crew weren't here yet, we sent him a message that we changed our plans and we would meet him here. Taking care of planning, Derr was staying here and our 3 groups would take care of the other cities and towns. The rendez-vous point was here, at Derr's house.

-------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11 The Dangerous Adventure

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 11 – The Dangerous Adventure

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

A week later, everyone met up again. The next part of the plan was to go into USA doing the same thing, except we were going to stick together. Derr became a new member of our party. We had finished preparations and we begun to divide some of Derr's small amounts of supplies onto our horses so all of us were walking. We stepped out of the backyard from a fence door on the side of Derr's house. Heading down the street past the new Dragon's lair/home, we waved good-byes to everyone.

Pern and Samantha, who was till holding that egg, landed in our way. The egg had grown in size to as big as the other dragon eggs before they were born. Samantha gently put the egg and said, "Derr, come and see this egg." Shaken, Derr went up to inspect the multi-colored egg. When she touched the egg with her left hand, her right was holding her Kage, the egg began shaking. Diago, her cargo if you've forgotten, leapt to Derr's side. The 2 took a couple steps back as the shaking increased. The egg exploded with shell fragments was a young blue dragon appeared. "Our youngest offspring has chosen you, Derr, as her rider." Pern stated. Derr cautiously walked the 2 stride distance and stroked the ridge-covered head.

As I wondering quietly, "Why was that egg multi-colored?" Pern and Samantha chuckled as they heard my curious voice and replied, "The multi-colored eggs we dragons lay will mean that those dragonets will be paired up with a human. The ones that are born with a solid color states what their personalities would be like, their abilities, and their colors."

A green dragon by the name of Shazier brought a saddle. This saddle was larger and thicker than our horse saddles. Pern explained, "This is a saddle crafted by me, and it will fit any dragon's back." The blue dragonet squeaked, "Fresiah." (Free-see-ah) Derr smiled and said, "Her name is Fresiah." as she hugged the dragon's wedge-shaped head.

The big saddle was added to the supplies along with over 2x more pet food to feed the growing dragonet. The journey took off easily as Derr was occupied with her new book about dragon care gifted to her by the dragon parents. The dragonet as riding on a horse since it couldn't walk or fly yet. The near boney creature weighed as heavy as I did! Diago, the small Cargo, rode on Angel's back with her packs. The walk seemed long since we were used to horseback.

That night when we broke camp near the border to the North-Eastern states of America, the stars were shining bright. The moon shone nearly full, and the lake we were camped by gleamed with the moon's light. The tents were quickly set up, and Sweetie and Kin had already begun cooking some stew.

I walked around camp. Francis and Hector were by the lake probably in some romantic conversation. Not too far from the lake, Derr was sitting against a tree stroking the heads of her 2 companions. Some streaks of glistening tears rolled down her cheeks. Mango, Spartan, and Arc were talking with the 2 busy cooks while the trio lay on their backs looking at the starry sky. I sat by my tent, Sprit and the other horses were nearby grazing on the grass. Angel laid her head on my thigh as I stroked her head in a patterned, instinctive motion.

When dinner was ready, Mango went to get the couple while Arc and Spartan took out the dishes and utensils. I went to get Derr with Angel trotting quietly beside me.

Derr was looking at the lake and the moon with most of her back towards camp. I went silently so I wouldn't startle her. Angel went silently and nosed the Fresiah. The blue dragonet turned quietly as if she knew we were close. Derr was hugging Diago, who in turn was trying to comfort her. Taking out a tissue from a small package on my belt, I offered to her. Forgetting that she was deep in thought, she was startled. "Dinners ready, come to camp while it's hot." I said gently as the tissue disappeared from my hand. At least I had a couple boxes in my packs. I walked back to the camp silently with Angel tucked her head under my left hand, so I petted her.

Once I got back to camp, the others were laughing from a joke about a flying Barlog. Chuckling under the roar of laughter, I accepted a bowl of hot stew and a pair of chopsticks. Derr joined us as the night passed fast. Everyone was cleaning their own dishes and utensils in a bucket of water from the lake, so the dirty water won't make the entire lake tainted with any possible filth. "Let's set up a guard system so we can be aware of any danger." I recommended. Derr agreed to take up the first 2 hour shift with me so each of us gets 8 hours of shut-eye.

Fresiah was sleeping in Derr's lap with Diago curled up with the blue creature. Angel laid her head in mine, but her ears twitched from time to time to show that she was listening. The horses came to graze closer to camp, and I kept the fire going. Fresiah woke up and asked for food, which Diago rummaged through one of Derr's packs to get a few boxes of. The little blue dragonet already downed a third of the new food Derr bought for her. A bit of time later, the couple hours were up and we woke Kin and Sweetie who had volunteered earlier for the next shift. I fell asleep easily after the day's exhausting hike.

The next day:

Everyone was woken up by Spartan, Arc, and Mango who had last shift. Kin and Sweetie reheated last night's stew and warmed some bread by the fire. Francis and Hector came out of their 2 person tent refreshed, and a startled yelp came from Derr's 3-person tent (so the dragon can stay in-doors a little longer). Angel and I ran right over since we were already ready to go. Our horses had slept in the camp during the night. Derr shot out of the tent pulling on shy Fresiah's head who had grown nearly too big for the tent. Diago seemed to try to escape the tent through the only door. Fresiah picked up Diago gently with her mouth and deposited him in Derr's arms, and then the blue dragon started to come out of the tent.

Once she was out, she opened her neatly folded wings that spanned the entire camp. Her body looked well built and healthy. I went to get the Dragon Saddle. By the time I turned around, Fresiah was in the air, beating her great wings. I left the saddle by Derr as she ate her breakfast in amazement. Fresiah landed and asked for food, which Diago had brought over the rest of the pet food Derr had bought. We ended up using the medium-sized pot as a temporary food dish, and while the teenage dragon ate, we had to open the boxes and pour in the pet food from the fast rate she was eating at.

There were only a few packs of Derr's supplies which was divided and strapped onto our horses as Diago and Derr rode in the air, watching for danger. "Fresiah needs to add weight slowly anyways." I thought to myself. The day passed uneventful as we made it to the cities and towns which only needed a bit of monster elimination. We managed to cover nearly all of Eastern USA, up to the desert and plains areas, by Derr and Fresiah in the air. We finished up with the grassy areas and decided to camp out in a cave by the barren area. "At least we've been to the best strategic towns and cities so that rigid line would hold against any of our enemies." I concluded while setting up by sleeping bag. Since we were in small cave, we wouldn't need tents. The horses grazed earlier, so they slept now, in the near darkness. Fresiah stated that she was hungry again, but she was always about a healthy dragon's size. She set off to hunt for some meat, so we wouldn't need to carry any more pet food.

We finished our dinner of warmed meat we had brought with us. I warmed and gave Angel a sizable wad of meat for her to chow down on instead of the boring pet food. Kin seemed to have grown really fond of Summer, her golden-colored horse with a white blaze and 4 distinctive stockings and socks. Kin was often seen petting Summer as if she was a pet.

Right after we were done dinner, Fresiah brought back a RED DRAKE without a single scratch on her hide. Derr grabbed her skinning knife and started to peel most of the dead drake's thick scales away so Fresiah could eat, and Derr can sell the skin and bones later. We sat around with the same shifts, and I wondered how I could stay awake that night. I managed the 2 hour shift somehow and collapsed into my sleeping bag right after. Fresiah lay right in front of the cave with her tail twitching in the cave as if signaling that she's sleeping but on guard. The watchers would just stay around and walk around outside to stay awake. We let the fire diminish so we could see the in dark. I slipped off to sleep.

The next day:

"Who are you?" Spartan said a warning in a larger-than-usual voice. I jolted out of my sleep as Angel was in front of my with an aggressive stance facing who-knows-who. I jumped up with my Screamer in my right hand, I thought to myself, "Too bad I haven't found a Berserker yet, at least I have a Colonial Axe, my own Fair-Frozen, a Varkit and a Cursayer duo, a rare Caster, and a Black Metus for my level 90 weapons." Walking in my text-book stance around to see who was at the entrance. A medium-armored female warrior with normal-looking clothes was standing there. A golden 2-handed mace called 'Leomite' was in her plate-covered gloves, resting on her shoulder. Her skin color was blue most likely from her Maple-Character.

"Have you seen any dark-shaded people around?" she asked while examining us. Sweetie came up beside me as I lowered my Screamer, and Kin excitedly asked, "I'm Kin, who are you?" Everyone was surprised at Kin who seemed to have no fear what-so-ever. Once the WK (since she was holding a mace) recovered from the shock, she replied with a smile, "I'm Scar. I've been around whacking away all the dark stuff that somehow cling and control people. "

My jaw seemed to drop in amazement as Derr's eyes widened. The 2 of us charged and knocked Scar over in a hug explaining with only the happy words, "Fellow B-N-B-er!" This once again shocked Scar and everyone else in the area. Arc decided to joke around and said, "Random Person!" while faking a leap for another friendly tackle.

After a round of introductions, Scar called over a white stallion and all of us rode around the desert and helped the other areas ending up close to home. We found another cave to spend the night in. Once camp was set up, our strategies were shared for fighting the dark substances, but right after we were done, jokes and stories were shared. The nights seemed to pass even merrier each time even though we sharpened and prepared our equipment. "Our last part of the our journey was only going to take a few days," I thought to myself, "The enemy is still out there somewhere, and we ruled out that only this desert could be his hiding spot. This is gonna take a while…" I thought as I stood on guard. The desert was a big plains except, there wasn't much of any vegetation. Signing, I looked up at the night sky; some light clouds were partially covering the stars just like an imaginary Halloween night. A creepy feeling went up my spine when I remembered what may happen if we failed. We've also never been up against this strong of an opponent.

Petting and stroking Angel's strong head, she seemed to sit up in alarm. Angel started off into the distance and sniffed the air while listening hard. She seemed to have sighted a person or people with her senses of hearing and smelling, because she let out a clear growl. Scar, who became a third person in this shift, Derr, and I felt the tension Angel had started emitting. Fresiah already had her head raised high, looking around. A small army of people was coming this towards us at a quick pace. Derr and Scar quickly went to rouse the others. However, I stayed to keep an eye on them.

Once they had gotten closer, the big party was just like the party that attacked Seaside, except… this one was 3 times bigger. We had a bit of trouble with near mana exhaustion with a couple parties of netters back there, but now we only had Spartan, Sweetie, Arc, and me to net. Using the new strategy we had made, I charged up my 'Holy Charge' along with my other battle preparations. Hearing the others starting their chants of preparation, we took our stances and our places. I shot a fire arrow over the strangers' heads, confirming that they were indeed temporary enemies. The troops stopped a few meters away. A gust of wind signaled that Derr was in the air with Fresiah and Diago.

Before long, the dark covered people charged. We 4 netters immediately threw nets around our own members to protect them and even more against the charging swarm of black. Derr had started to freeze both people and the dark ooze covering them with each ice attack, making it easier for us so we can chug down some mana elixirs to prevent exhaustion. Scar pummeled anyone in her way with her Leomite charged with holy power. Even her body and her armor were charged at the same time.

The fight was soon over as we survived the assault and saved many from doing what they would never do. Kin had an arrow in her bow arm, Spartan had a gnash from a spear thrust, and Hector had a few scratches. The rest of us had virtually no damage done other than a few parts of our armor and weapons wearing down under attacks and blocks.

Mango and Kin stood sentry during the time the rest of us were dragging everyone else into the cave and treating everyone who may have wounds. The guard duty went on a bit differently by the small change, but the night passed without more difficulties. Only a couple people in this small army had the same wounds as Hector and Francis.

-------------------------------------

-A 'Party' consists of 6 people, just to clarify.

-In MS, only 4th job mages get dragons, but in this story with the changes, any class can have a dragon. The only thing is that any level with any stage of their jobs could have a dragon provided that an egg chooses him/her.

-Is Kin the only person filling out reviews? That reminds me, Kin; you know you can send PM-s and e-mails to me right?

-If anyone else wants to be in this story, I just need:

Your preferred name

Your character level (or almost any level)

A few words for his/her personality

Maybe a set of equipment that you wish (or I'll choose)

-Some constructive criticism pl0x


	12. Chapter 12 The Enemy's Base

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 12 – The Enemy's Base

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

I woke up before dawn somehow refreshed. Spartan, Arc, and Sweetie were nearly done their shift, and everyone else was sound asleep. Angel started to play with me as an early morning exercise. I glanced to the back of the cave and saw Spirit as sleeping standing up, as always. Holding a small conference before everyone else woke up, we agreed that Arc would go back to Seaside and report what we've done so far, but we were stopped by some wind picking up. "It's sand storm!" I urgently told them, "get some processed wood out with some big chunks of sail leather we gotten as a gift from the citizens of Seattle!" And so, we quickly made a cloth and wood wall with a looser doorway to keep out the sand and small rocks. The top of the wall was left open for ventilation.

"No one can travel in this weather." I quietly stated as the wind began stretching the rough hides. We had gotten more wood out to make the stretching smaller for space, so our temporary wall won't open a hole. Hearing the works of construction and sensing that it was time to wake up, the other members of our party woke up. Quickly explaining the situation in hush tones, we had completed our job fast. It was almost lunch time when the strangers woke up. Kin and Sweetie had our party members help with preparing food and drinks and distribution for everyone.

Hearing similar stories from everyone else, we planned together to send any who do not want to accompany us to go back to Seaside where they would stay a while before returning home. Information was passed around. No names were exchanged unless they wanted to come with us, with the exception that everyone knows Arc now. Everyone who was going to go to Seaside Secondary and back home were told to sleep until the storm was over. I took out one of my sets of cards to let them play 'Big 2' while I played some people with my prized 'Omok set'. Even though I ended up winning by far, by luck, or by the skin of my teeth, I remembered back online when a group of people (who I won't mention) on Bera had seemingly beaten me easily.

Hours later, the storm had passed and died down in this region. I looked outside to see the sun ready to set a few hours later to my right. I told the others and started to wake everyone up. They were given rations to carry in packs they had, and they set off leaving the cave looking quite empty. A few had given us some gifts of high leveled equipment. The sandy area became barren as if all the sand was blown away.

Returning back inside, a lone WK was sitting there. He looked up forcing a grin, and said, "I, George, a White Knight, will accompany your party to rescue my friends." His eyes shone with resolve and dead silence covered the cave. The spell was broken when Francis and Hector had completely tackled the new WK into the wall startling the horses. Hector was giving him the usual guy-to-guy long-time-no-see attitudes while Francis was hugging him and kissing him. All 3 were in happy tears of their reunion as soon as George realized who they were. I thought to myself while looking away, "And George was one of the few who had those injuries." The night passed fast.

Next day:

We had double checked our water rations as Derr flew around looking for some oasis-s. We journeyed to many while attending to many towns in the area. Since this time we went in a circular motion around the desert, we ended up in a prospered town right in the middle. Smelling the stench of layered sweat I considered finding a hotel to get a good shower in. After we found one with a stable, we cleaned up ourselves, our horses (Dragon for Derr), and pets.

The rooms were quite nice even though they were the usual small apartment-sized. Everything was clean and in order, the room smelt of clean air and the view out the window was nice. I talked with my friends, and then we decided to go around town gathering information about where the evil could be.

I spotted a local with a high ponytail and native clothing. I walked up to him, and politely asked about any weird disturbances in the area, and how this area became this rich. He answered, "We here in Perion, also known as Mount Rushmore, accept visitors with small fees. Our areas around the oasis became farmland, and other areas for manufacturing. Our leader, Dances with Barlogs, usually reside closest to this town. If you wish to seek him for any warrior advice," he looked at my armor, "he lives in that temple on that mountain." He pointed to a sizable mountain with many steps that reminded me of the Aztec temples I studied before. Mt. Rushmore was opposite of this new mountain.

Out of the market area, Kin and Sweetie charged out clinging to their hats as a monkey chased them. The small monkey was just like the pet type in Maple except this one had a solid wood brown color (lupin) instead of the light orangey one. An image popped up, a picture of a skilled talking monkey from a story appeared. The shock disappeared when the monkey jumped onto Kin's polished 'Green Falcon' helmet making Kin shake desperately like a cowboy on a bucking bull. The monkey managed to hold on during the ride even though it earned a few bruises, while Kin was screaming something along the lines of, "GET IT OFF!" It then started to cling to Kin's arm, after Kin was panting heavily under the burning sun. I walked up to Kin to ask what happened, but Sweetie stepped in, "That monkey had been chasing us for no reason! It won't leave us alone… Chase that chattering thing away please." She pleaded just as desperately, while Kin was trying to shake the clinging form off.

I sighed from this extra obstacle and snuck a carton of pet food into Kin's pocket while asking the Native person what-ever is going on with that monkey. The all-knowing citizen laughed and explained, "That monkey had been abandoned by some travelers. Mean bunch they were." He scowled then continued, "Stupid watch-stealing monkey. His name around here is Thief." Surprised that it was completely the opposite compared to the image that I had randomly seen from schooling, I decided to see how he was named that. Poking the monkey with a branch, he began to get angrier at me, when finally he grabbed my left wrist while I got a good hold on its' tail.

After hearing the story, Kin backed away slowly and took off with Sweetie. Awkwardly, the monkey leapt after her and I began to walk to the new mountain. I was joined by Mango and Spartan as we began our steps up to the weathered temple. After a bit of talking, it seemed that this town was also affected by our enemy.

A few hours later:

"Heah… heah…"my comrades could only make that noise was we reached the top. Having gone on a long hike up then down a mountain before with our school group, my troubles weren't as bad. We retreated into the temple to stay out of the hot sun. The temple was mostly dark for some reason. A pair of glowing eyes appeared, and Angel immediately switched from happy to serious. Angel was emitting a warning growl, I unsheathed my sword. A familiar strong voice called out, "Stop." Surprised at the voice, my guard partially dropped. A blaze started up in a strong metal bowl that held wood. One by one, similar blazes started around the temple.

The area had shelves with stacked equipment to 1 wall, a small area by the opposite, and a stone throne with Dances sitting on a cushion in between. "Ninja, it has been a while now." He said with a happy smirk. "I had caught the rumor that the enemy you are seeking is hidden to the north, closer to the border. The surroundings will be similar to 'Sleepywood's', but it has become more and more dangerous. The surrounding towns were warned to keep night and day guards to keep the darkness contained. So far they have succeeded, but I do not know for how long. All us job leaders now need to stay put and give out many job advancements to try to help this fusion of 2 worlds. We still do not know if we can separate the 2 so we can go back to our original lives, but it seems that going into the enemy base will help get us the information we need."

Surprised at the leader, I said my thanks and we started down. I looked back to see a red dragon coming out of a dark corner. Shocked, I decided to continue downwards with my friends.

Once we gotten down, this time it hurt our ankles instead of our legs and feet, we headed to the hotel to clean up again and stay there until tomorrow morning. We met Derr and Scar on the way, and the Hector, Francis, and George trio were already back in the room. Even though our room was small, there were enough beds, plus sofa beds, to make everyone comfy. Angel and I took a small sofa bed, Mango and Spartan took a king sized bed, Hector and George took another king sized bed, Kin and Sweetie took a queen bed, and lastly, Derr and Francis took their own separate sofa beds. We slept soundly throughout the night.

Next day…

I was wakened by some sizzling bacon someone was cooking. Angel leapt lightly onto my bed at my feet, gnawing on some big chunk of jerky. I sat up and looked around. Diago was chomping on some fish with Derr petting him, the rescued trio were still fast asleep, and Spartan and Mango seemed to sleep so deeply that they were half-way from falling off the bed. Thanking Kin and Sweetie for breakfast, I ate the bacon faster than they were being cooked. I ended up helping with the preserving process. One by one, everyone woke up and also began the preparations of food, fresh water, and other supplies.

Our trek Northward was a bit easier since it was mainly a straight line to the border. Within about a hundred kilometers from the border, we began traveling on grass, but we also saw a dark clump of green and brown close to the border. With the others following behind me in 2s or 3s to talk with their buddies, we slowly traveled to the end of the desert. I led everyone while I kept track of where we are, and any other businesses at hand. There was enough space for Derr to land when her dragon needed to rest her wings. Scar followed behind me on her newly bought part-Arabian horse. I began to go in 'automatic-mode' from the lack of things to do.

An unknown group of figures were headed this way, I sensed while half-asleep. "HALT! Who goes there?" A strong voice demanded as I turned my head slowly from the drowsiness. To continue on our way without the jogging, rusty armored Dragon Knight close to us with a group of scraggly-clothed struggling to keep up, I replied, "A normal group of people." Temper can be felt from the lack of care he has for his armor, his followers, his patience, and his hunger. Without stopping, we continued on our way. "I said HALT!" he demanded with less patience. 'He's no-where near 4th job." I thought to myself while questioning, "Are you a nearby guard?"

Before he could respond, BONK! A barely-rusty axe, that seemed to have a lot of care, whacked the so-called leader to the ground with the smooth side. The axe had a very interesting design, a very rare one. It was red and golden with plenty of scratches on the sides of the large-headed blade; it was recognized as a "Dragon Battle Axe" a very rare weapon which not many could find. In-game legends state that these were found on the giant 3-headed dragon called "Horntail" but the problem was… how did a Maple-Sea member get over here? Maple-Sea players were the only ones strong enough to kill it, AND it was only available there. "We're tired." The warrior stated, but the voice was not deep enough to be a man's of that size. The warrior had worn the usual level 110 set that was also less rusty than others. Catching the eyes for a split second, they were purple, dark purple as if from torment. The strangers disappeared behind us from exhaustion.

Looking to the western horizon, I saw that we had only a few hours left until sunset. Derr landed right when I finished thinking about breaking camp. I told her to scout ahead about a couple hours worth for a good camp spot. Angel looked up at me with her usual happy expression. Bending over and petting her, I also looked back to double check if we lost anyone. Everyone was still here and no others were in sight.

A couple hours later, we arrived at the spot. The landscape of the spot was nice for it was right beside a good hill. Laughing and joking quietly, there was still a tension in the air. When everyone began to sleep, I went back to automatic again as I did my job as sentry while figuring out how to get rid of this strange tension. The only conclusion was… Pressure… If we failed, the world may be doomed. We may not see our home again. Looking at the looming forest a good 25km away, I realized what it felt like to have nearly nothing else to lose. Everyone's back was against the same wall, and gravity seemed to be heavier on my shoulders.

I slid low to the other side of the hill to keep watch there. A barely seeable dark figure was coming this way. Setting invisible traps around, I stayed low while conveying a message to Derr and Scar about the possible danger. A strangely familiar axe was sheathed behind the humanly figure. I stayed close to the hill and the ground while running silently. No twigs snapped… no grasses roughly rustled to the point of too much noise. Angel circled the other way Border collie style.

The armor the possible invader worn clanked softly from nothing in between the plates. "Not an oozed person." I told my self silently. Sliding one of my Dragon's Tails silently out of its' sheath, left sheath with right hand, with the nimbleness of a Chief Bandit, I stalked speedily behind my target. Resting my weaponless left hand on the figure's shoulder, I already had my weapon at the person's throat. The two of us stopped dead still, and Angel was nearby in case I needed help. Derr had spied us from the hill and sent a message onto my device currently attached to the left side of my head, "Her eyes are purple."

"She's another rare warrior woman?" I thought blankly. An imaged of the warrior we saw earlier sparked and disappeared. "Who are you, and why are you approaching our camp?" I asked quietly into her left ear as I leaned on my left hand. The familiar voice coldly answered, "None of your business." I dangerously said, "It is when you are approaching us at this time." as I pressed slid the flat end of the dagger closer to her throat. She growled, "I am Arthel. I wish to know why you have come here." Judging by her personality so far, she seemed like another tom-boy, like me when I first started Maple. Grinning, I left down the dagger and slid backwards to avoid her right elbow swing. She twirled in a 360 before she fell to the ground. Struggling to get up with the heavy armor on, I stood beside her path to our camp.

"Well, if you wish to know more, we're mainly here to seek something in the forest." She winced as she heard, 'forest.' I shrugged and turned to head to camp. A heavy hand grabbed my shoulder for support, and I instantly slid closer to help her walk. "She must have starved quite a bit. I wonder what caused this." I thought. Taking her into camp with Angel guarding our backs for danger, we prepared some rough food to make sure she didn't get sick. Waving her thanks, she gobbled down the food graciously. "I…" was all she got to when Scar showed her an empty area, and stated, "Take out your sleeping bag and go to sleep, explain in the morning." Understanding was shared as she prepared to go sleep until morning. Passing the message on to the next guards so no one would be surprised at the extra person, I slept deeply.

_---In Dream---_

_I felt like I woke up, the strange thing was that I was already in the forest. The area was dark, but my eyes seemed to already have adjusted. A roar was heard deep inside another tunnel. I traveled downwards._

_During the time I ran across the rough ground with surprisingly dream-like endurance, I heard roars of pain and success. Running faster to see the fuss, I heard the clangs of battle and I immediately ducked down by the wall to the big doorway. Peeking inside from my laying down position, I saw a Crusader. His rusty armor was cut and jagged in several places with dark red wound and he held a Heaven's Gate. I saw his enemy, a man cloaked in black. "This will be the last blow until you will obey me, the 1__st__ and only supreme ruler of these pathetically weak humans." When he said 'humans,' the word spat as if it was bitter._

_Checking for my weapons, I strangely found none. The Sader answered heavily, "Then I will end you to prevent others to from experiencing the same thing I have!" Looking around the room, I saw the familiar blue dragon, Fresiah, injured and unconscious, Derr unconscious on the ground by a wall, and Diago trying to wake up his master. Understanding what I see, I turned my attention back to the Sader. With a last, loud, desperate roar, he charged. _

_What I saw next was opposite of what I had hoped. Black lighting sprung from the cloaked figure's outstretched hands, zapping wounds, armor, and exposed skin. The impact had sent the possible protector backwards and spinning him. Many jagged armor parts and such were across all his body seemed to shake off bright red blood. "No…" he seemed to say as he quickly fell unconscious faced down without any movement of getting up again. _

_Evilly cackling, our enemy looked at my direction. I've been spotted! I had no choice now. Filled with rage, I charged at him ready to pummel him to a bloody pulp. Before my 1__st__ punch, I was overwhelmed with something that felt like a Mac truck hitting me. I flew into the wall I was hiding behind. Vulnerable, my mind said, pain, my body said. I got up with shaky hands. "It seems you will be more enjoyable to play around with until I make you obey me. You will be a very useful person to be used in my plans." He said while he took off his hood. The sight was a nightmare; he had skin pulled taut from physical exertion, eyes glittering with madness, black and brown teeth, and ragged ears from no care. _

_He walked up to me and picked me up by my neck with his left hand. I began choking and gagging as my legs tried to kick him away so I can get air. My hands clutched his to try to get more air in me. He showed me some sort of metal collar with his other hand. The collar was shiny black. "This is my new way of controlling people." He explained, smiling. Easily lifting my chin higher with his left hand, my back was against the wall. He moved his body to the left of mine so I cannot kick him, the put the cold collar into place. The collar opened like a pincer and closed around my neck. _

_Once he checked to make sure it will stay put, he threw me to the opposite wall. Sliding to the ground upside-down, I struggled to get up. I was left with no other choice. He walked over to the others in the same room with the same collars. Diago tried biting him to force him away, but he was knocked against the wall and collared while unconscious. I finally got up to my feet as he was putting the collar around the unconscious Sader's neck. Before it was fully on, I charged. However, the opening was a fake… The collar electrocuted me before my fist reached its' destination. I spotted the well cared sword the Sader had used. Rolling over and grabbing it, I also ran my last charge. He already finished with the collars, and he stood up seemingly unaware that I had a weapon. _

_Preparing my stab, he moved fluidly to my left, the opposite of my sword arm. The sharp thrust went right by him as he jerked me painfully by my left shoulder. His left hand came up and an uppercut was dealt after I caught a glimpse under the cowl. The image made me shudder upon recalling it. I saw dark blue skin that looked deader than the dead, eyes that looked like a black hole, lips a shade lighter than the skin, and a rigid nose. _

_My vision began to blur as I did a semi-conscious charge. The nerves in my limbs were already gone, and I did not feel any impact as I hit the floor, falling through the dark hole in my mind._

_---End Dream---_

-------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13 The Offensive

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 13 – The Offensive

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

I woke up in cold sweat. It was morning already and everyone was around me. Angel paced worriedly before she began licking my face with a wet tongue. My friends were looking and watching for any signs of danger. Arthel was still asleep, and Blue dragon and rider were safe.

With some rough shaking, due to being worried, Kin demanded, "What happened?" I just said, "It's just a nightmare." Not wanting to worry anyone else. I took my dinner said, "Good morning"-s and went back to the small hill, looking at the Eastern Horizon. The sun always gave me the warm comfort I needed, but in a cloudy winter, I felt helpless.

Once everyone was nearly done packing camp stuff, Arthel woke up. With the leftovers on the fire, we sat around our morning fire to ask her for some information. She seemed relieved about explaining everything from her story, which contained a lot of fights. A clanking group of people came over the hill. I recognized them as the group demanding us to stop.

"Get your butt back here, weak girl." A bandit, dressed in more like rags, sputtered. Arthel roared a challenge, "Make me. I never wanted to stay with you so-called 'Raiders of the Plains'. There's NOTHING out here of value." Just as she finished, she roared a challenge of a fight. Now, normally females wouldn't fight guys would they? If they would fight then the guy might just be doomed. Surprisingly they bandit attacked Arthel, while Arthel began to fight him hand-to-hand to prove that she's not weak. Easily, I believed her when she said that she wasn't weak. Our party stepped backwards as more of the strangers began running at her with fists.

I conjured a magic wall to keep the raiders and Arthel separated for a moment, but I missed and Arthel began pummeling the offending bandit on the ground. The other raiders stepped back and made a semi-circle to watch. Sighing from the problems springing up so quickly; I attempted to separate the 2 by walking towards them with a feeling of high authority. The 2 looked up shocked at this action and I plainly demanded to know what-ever is going on.

Most of the raiders were teenagers and others were maturing boys, but all did not want to stay safe at home doing what they should to help themselves and others. Arthel was a different case since she was the only girl. A really stupid mage muttered something above a whisper making Arthel catch him cursing her. Arthel jolted up a menacing fist as the mage stepped back with his hands up for protection.

All I responded was to, "Go home." All the boys ran off going towards a town, but Arthel stayed and asked to join us. Looking back at the others, they showed signs of yes, no, and if you want. By her armor, she might not have the patience, so I said, "Well, if you can keep up with us to the first tree in the forest over there," pointing at the dark trees, "then we'll see."

The trip was still the usual and she managed to keep up. We took a break at the forest edge to make our last preparations. Since Arthel was already prepared, I gave her some special rust stones I had bought to rid her armor and weapon of the annoying squeaking rust that nearly drove me crazy. Making plans with everyone else about the search, we decided to see if there is a town in the dense vegetation. We started cutting a path with 'Magic Claw'-s.

After Arthel was done polishing, I allowed her to keep the stone for future use and allowed her to join us. We found a big entrance to a seemingly, endless cave. Derr could not scout ahead anymore and all of us traveled on foot to advance ready and slowly. Our horses traveled just as carefully through the dark cave. Within minutes, everyone's (and every animal's) eyes grew accustomed to the dark.

We haven't walked far in when we found an abandoned town. Standing in the middle of a medium-sized town square, we looked around to see houses with doors hanging ajar, shops with broken windows, and the only thing that was still in so-so shape was a hotel (how do I know? It says 'Hotel' right above the doorway). I peeked inside carefully, and I saw a lot of people in near rags and the whole lobby and bar area in bad shape.

I ahead and strode carefully but attracted many eyes with my armor. I went right to the receptionist counter and asked what happened here, but the young female receptionist just ran away. Finding no help, I left. Telling the others what happened, no one seemed surprised. Arthel paid nearly no attention and was interested in poking a slug with a stick. We traveled down another big tunnel, deeper, deeper, and deeper…

What felt like days later since we had camp several times, the scenery changed from the usual stalactites and barren floor to more of a cliff area. We met a couple different types of mushrooms, the yellow 'Evil Eyes,' blue Drakes, and purple Kargos. All these monsters would look like oversized, decorated mushrooms, a T-Rex shrunk till it was 2 times a normal human's height, and a bigger and more ferocious version of Diago. Looking down into the darkness, I remembered what I should expect.

A foul feeling came from the bottom of the cliff, as I began to plan with the others. Sweetie volunteered to stay and watch the horses up here since they cannot fly nor climb ropes (from the game, pets climb with their owners). The rest of us packed only provisions and potions that will nourish us during the trip down and possibly back up again.

I decided to go down the old-looking rope first. I slid my feet down the rope to get a grip for the next slide, but the rope ended without warning! "AH!!!" I yelled upwards to signal danger. Stupid me, I forgot the rope in the game was only a short length and our avatars fell the rest of the long way down. I managed to keep my feet down, head up, arms outwards for balance, and knees bent for impact.

After what felt like a few seconds on a roller coaster, I felt the ground as my legs buckled from the velocity. Knowing I could not possibly use my legs for the entire impact, I rolled to the right to shake off the impact. CRASH! Right in the middle of the roll I hit solid rock. "Who put that wall there?" I demanded silently as I rested my body after the falling ordeal. I began to get up, but it seemed someone else had the same idea and I was roughly sandwiched between the person after me and the rock wall. Not to mention the velocity he/she was also trying to shake off. I ran out of the as soon as I recovered. Helping the next person out of the way, I recognized her as Kin.

I heard the echoing voice from the top; I think it belonged to Francis, say, "What-ever." I heard Hector screaming at the top of his lungs, and ending with an 'Oofff!' accompanied by clanking armor. Pulling him out of the way by what limbs came to hand, his left arm, somehow hit the ground with a roll right in time. One by one, the landing and rolling continued until the 9 of us were down. Derr was hovering downwards on her dragon and Diago. Angel was nearby to give me comfort.

As soon as everyone was down, we traveled into a giant, old, silver door that was half-opened. Going deeper and deeper, we encountered the white version of 'Evil Eyes,' the 'Cold Eyes' were just as easy for us to decimate. "STOP!" I warned to keep everyone from falling over the ledge. The surroundings suddenly were light with bluish crystals that completely covered the walls. The ground seemed to be made of the same, but the floor was smoother for anything to move on it without injury.

I looked around to see no monsters. "Weird, there were always ( )'Macis,' more 'Cold eyes,' and some 'Spears' around here." I thought to myself. We moved carefully on foot inwards. At the end of the crystalline hall, there was a doorway with dimmer crystals inside. "Let's rest here." I stated as everyone collapsed to this side of the doorway. We ate and drank, taking shifts of guard again. Sweetie has the horses to warn her of any danger, and the massive amount of oats we had bought could last for another couple weeks. (Yes, we loaded the horses to the maximum weight they can carry with supplies and us people.) I finished my shift and fell into the uneasy dream that I had before we entered this forest, but this time some sort of blue light rendered him useless and the collar broke and fell in front of me.

A worried hand shook me awake. I sat up slowly to see Kin looking more worried than before. Angel nudged me under my right elbow, asking for attention. I petted Angel while I tried to decipher Kin's expression. Everyone else was researching the crystals. I put my left hand on her shoulder (right hand is petting Angel) and quietly asked, "Did you have a nightmare?" Trying to hide my shock, she nodded and explained the all too familiar nightmare to me. Calming her with an assuring squeeze, Angel seemed to also have settled down.

I went to examine the crystals. They were similar to the stalactites from earlier, but the formation of these crystals seemed different. Looking at the opposite wall, I compared the 2 sides to find that they were most likely pulled apart. Explaining my theory to the others, "These were probably formed with a few earthquakes compressing the rock together, like how diamond is made from quartz. Another earthquake or more pulled them apart, not like our original world when they just keep compressing. The edges are dulled by air contact; therefore, these were here for a very, very long time."

Drawing an index finger gently over an edge, I found that no wound was created and the crystal felt smooth. I reached my left hand to find my "Gigantic (stone) Sledge," I pulled it out of its' holder slowly to not strain my muscles too much. Warning the others to back off, I reached up with my right hand to grip the 2-handed mace handle that my left hand held partially above my left shoulder. I did a backward golfer's swing to the wall of crystal on my right. Stepping away, I expected some crystals to break off and the momentum to make me turn, but instead; only some of the crystals were broken off in large chunks and the rest standing stiff in the way. Returning my sledge to its' slot, I bent down and picked up the crystals. I counted 15 chunks that were nearly the same size.

I left them continue to examine the crystals as I took out some tools from Angel's bag and started polishing the crystals and making a hole close to the end of where its' stem used to be. The work took forever to cut a hole. The polishing part wasn't as bad. I took out some lengths of chain that were made for necklace chains. I gave everyone a necklace and told them not to take them off for now. I put one around my neck as well. Now the 10 humans (including me) down in this hallway had a stone with them. I secured a few more on our pets and friends, Angel, Diago, and Fresiah. Now I had only a couple more.

I went to work and made another 15 more. We went to sleep, but this time, we were sleeping for a fight that we know we need everything we have. Keeping the 17 in my bag, I slept a lot more easily.

When I woke up, my body felt restless. Everyone else was asleep and all of us had hidden the blue crystals safely under our armor and sometimes under our shirts. I rolled the crystal gently under Angel's collar and under the chain on Diago. Fresiah already had her crystal under the dragon saddle where it was the safest. I packed up most of my stuff and quietly chomped on some preserved bacon. One by one, everyone woke up in a better mood.

After everyone was ready, we set off into the dim area. "AHH!!!" a scream rang through the underground cavern. I shuddered and the dream immediately refreshed in my mind. I looked back and saw everyone else shudder just the same way, all except Derr. Stalking quietly on the well worn path, my eyes darted back and forth, watching for signs of any movement. We spotted a room near the bottom of the worn ramp. The only doorway was that room, but it was not lighted by crystals, it was lighted by what looked like lit torches.

I moved quietly in there, signaling to the others to wait just outside. Everything seemed ok, and there was a big black door, partially opened. I peeked inside to see a small tunnel. The tunnel had no lighting what-so-ever, and it was big enough for single file only. Signaling to the others that it's safe right now, I skillfully drew a torch and lit it before heading down the tunnel with my claw and stars at the ready.

We nearly reached the end of the tunnel and there were the modern lighting ahead. I dropped down on my stomach and crawled, infantry style, towards the suspicious light. The end of the mouth was the same type of smooth ramp we had gone down just earlier, but it was more modernized. There was a HUMONGUS hall in front of us. All of us looked down on our stomachs, mouths gaping in surprise. There were people standing in rows and columns looking to the left. There were spaces in between a few parties, but all were organized by job. The only thing the same with all of them were that they were completely covered in the black ooze.

I looked around to see that there was an open door to the right, just down the ramp a bit. Signally the others quietly to the door, I signaled Kin and Mango to stick behind in case it was too small for ranged attacks. I snuck in successfully with everyone, the memory of the dream was completely in my mind, I tried to think more rationally, but the room the enemy and we were in was exactly like this one! I got frightened and started to wave the others out, but I was too late. The door on the other side opened and a black cloaked figure came in. Before Mango and Kin managed to get out, the door behind us slammed shut. The 2 tried to open it, but it didn't budge.

The black figure laughed freely, but the hairs on my spine were standing on end…

-------------------------------------

()'Macis' and 'Spears' are shortened versions of 'Tauromacis' and 'Taurospears' from the game.


	14. Chapter 14 No Other Options

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 14 – No Other Options

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

I shuddered at the maniac's laughter. My hands shook as I held my screamer. I was hearing my own heartbeat pound in my ears. "I am Venomus." He stated after he abruptly stopped laughing. I readied my nerves while starting my chat for preparation skills, "Rage, AH!!" I clutched my head from a foreign attack. Barely looking up, the enemy had not done anything, but he laughed harder while explaining, "I control darkness around here, anything that has a hint of anger, sadness, and death is controlled by me!" I growled while feeling the same pain throbbing in my head. I tried to comfort it but there was no wound.

I decided to use only booster, Priest and WK skills, and other similar elemental skills other than fire. Fresiah bellowed and attacked with Derr and Diago on her back. The room was nearly too small for the big dragon to fly. The trio went ahead attacking crazily, but with one lightening attack, they were sent to the stone wall on the right. The 3 were struggling to get up.

"Come in, Silver." Derr, Scar, and I stopped dead as Silver, the Sader with a Heaven's Gate walked into the room. Surprisingly there was not any ooze anywhere. I looked closely at his neck and saw a shiny black collar. Silver's eyes were open but empty, his face also held no expression. "SILVER!" screamed Derr. Silver seemed to wake up from his trance as he ran worriedly to Derr's side. I snuck a hand back and took out a couple necklaces I had crafted earlier.

Tossing one to Derr, she snatched it from the air and started to put it around Silver's neck when some invisible force plucked Silver on the other side of Venomus. Silver roared his defiance and tried to attack our enemy, but he was thrown backwards with black lightening before his swing hit Venomus. The rest of us followed suit and charged at Venomus.

Slashing and stabbing melee weapons, firing arrows and stars, and casting magic spells, none worked, because Venomus dodged or blocked with his bare hands. He seemed to smirk in his cowl when she swept his left arm sideways and everyone around the 3 meter radius of him flew into the walls. I flew to the same wall Derr did. Angel tried to attack him right after his attack, but she was punched and she flew into me. I held her, soothed the pained area, and set her beside Diago.

For the rare occasion again, I felt nothing, I moved nothing, but my body acted on its' own. My mouth moved without my instructions, chanting all my possible preparations with anger. My head started to throb heavily, and my eyes looked around to see everyone either unconscious or seriously hurt. Those who were still conscious, Kin, Spartan, Mango, Silver, and Derr, stared at me as if I had gone mad. I had…

With it giant roar filled with rage, I charged, still feeling nothing expect the pain in my head. I swung my blue blade sideways from my right and caught the cloaked figure in surprise. Some blood spilt over the ground, not the red blood a human should produce, and it was poison green.

Venomus raised a tense right hand, I felt an invisible force grab hold of me and attempt to smash me into a wall, but I stood stiff. I saw his eyes, red yet calm. Wildly I charged again and stabbed through his figure, but instead of the usual, 'Power Strike,' my mouth yelled, 'Bear's Charge!" The different thing about it was that I stabbed him then roughly tackled him in a way that he flew into the wall.

I seemed to feel like that I woke up and returned to being in control. I looked down amazed at myself as my hands were calm. Awkwardly, Venomus laughed silently when he moved his hand, and the wall behind him started to lower itself. The others quickly went to move our unconscious companions to Derr and Fresiah's side.

The other side was the backs of the Ooze-covered Army. Venomus declared to the blobs, "We have intruders in our base. Capture them!" Immediately, all turned in army style and marched in time towards us. I jumped back and started to make the nets with Kin, Spartan, and Derr. Silver and Mango quickly explained the situation to some who just woke up.

Mana potion after disgusting mana potion, we drank while clearing away the ooze to uncover that the collars were also on them. Spartan began to send Holy Arrows to break the collars, and the others brought the unconscious over in rows. We cast our nets more quickly to make more room for the recently freed to lie down. Fatiguing quickly, I looked as far as I could to see that we only helped about an eighth of the either army.

Telling Derr and Kin to keep it up, I spotted Venomus slipping away. I chased after him while the rest of the army kept going to my friends. "I have to finish this quickly!" I had thought when my target slipped into a door, nearly closing it behind him with carelessness. I slipped in quietly and turned to the right down the small hallway.

I stopped dead when I heard a voice in a room to the right. I peeked in carefully. He stood in front of another cloaked figure. I eavesdropped. "Venomus, have you successfully completed the plan?" the dark, male voice asked.

"Yes Master Satel (Say-tell), the unfortunate travelers will soon join our ranks. They have been pests in our plans of World Domination with me serving under you in control of the Global MS region." Venomus replied loyally.

I felt rage rise in me again, but I was surprised to hear Satel angrily scold Venomus, "You idiot, they are decimating the number of our controlled puppets. Also, your carelessness has let one of the bothersome escape the clutches of the army." The 2 turned in my direction and I was yanked into the room like a doll and set to the side where I could not escape. "It's now or never." I thought as I charged, still helped by my buffing skills, I effectively killed Venomus who lay broken with a spot where his heart literally bled. I turned to face Satel, but he chuckled in his voice and said, "Now I should have a new follower.

Just as he finished, he grabbed me by the neck and forced me against a wall with his left hand. Instead of the collar, he took out a curiously, evil-looking dagger and drew with it on my left forearm. I tried to make grabs to stop him with my left hand, but he just drew back and punched my left shoulder. His face was similar to Venomus's, but it was twisted with a dark aura. When he seemed satisfied, he threw me into another wall.

I turned to try to get a 2nd chance to kill him as well, but he walked right out of the room with amazing speed. I chased after him, and he ran into another room. He took out his dagger again and held it in a ready position. "OBEY!" he shouted while flicking the dagger to the ground. My body seemed to want to bow down to Satel. I stubbornly refused, and I looked at my left arm to see what he drew. It was a deeply engraved wound with a rough 'S' and it glowed red. "BOW DOWN!" he commanded, but I felt rebellious.

After what seemed like forever of this same thing, he gave up with growling, "If you will not obey, there are no others that are useful for me here. I relinquish my control of GMS… it is useless to me now." With that, he jumped up some sort of chute that was hidden behind him. The engraved 'S' healed over immediately and disappeared. I backed away slowly and ran back to the main hall.

I reached the well lighted area out of breath. My comrades and my pet came running over worriedly. Before they reached me, I said as loudly as I could, "GMS is safe now. Venomus was following Satel's orders. Satel should not come back; he said GMS is useless to him now he couldn't control me…" before I began to fall into darkness, I heard paws and footsteps beginning to fade. My limps felt like lead as my knees began to sag then hit the ground. My vision blurred and my eyes closed. I barely felt someone catch me before I fell into a hole of darkness… more relieved than before…

_---In Dream---_

_Ugh… I tried to sit up as my head cleared. The area was light, too bright. Images of the game and in the original real life I had flashed before me. Enemies and comrades alike… Past problems and successes… Home and adventures… everything seemed to be replayed in a fast forward motion._

_Lastly, everything stopped at the last image of my last success. The mysterious figure called Satel. A realization came over me, I needed to get out of this world, go back to the mixed world. I cannot dwell here for long. I tried to stand up, but my limbs screamed in pain. I looked down to see my limbs covered in past wounds. Breathing more and more quickly, I looked around for help, for an escape route. _

_I saw something, 2 cages containing creatures. One cage was filled with a White Tiger, a Violet Dragon, a smaller Bluish-White Dragon, a Silver Hawk, a Golden Eagle, a Brown Grizzly Bear, and a Black Panther. The 2__nd__ cage contained a solitary Flaming Basilisk. I saw a half black and half white key in my right hand. Behind both cages were doors. The one behind the Viper was a black door. And behind the assorted creatures was a rainbow one. The cages were opposite of each other. Creatures of both sides were talking, calling out encouragements, both trying to convince me to unlock them. _

_I looked back and forth, confused and surprised. I only took a step or 2 towards one side then came back. Without being able to reach a decision with all the creatures' attention focused on me. A familiar Husky ran to me from the images. "Angel!" I thought shocked. Angel leapt onto me happily kissing away. I laughed and played with her. The creatures in cages were quiet. One Angel calmed down I heard a feminine voice, "The basilisk represents the darkness, the other animals represent the light. It is your decision to choose which side to trust in your time of need." "Who is talking to me?" I wondered, looking around. Angel playfully nudged me in the stomach with the voice saying, "Over here! I explained it!" _

_A clip-clopping sound began to grow louder from being nothing. Spirit was running full speed at us. I stood up and began welcoming her while I heard a stronger feminine voice say, "I'm Spirit, your steed. I'm glad that you are ok, and how to show you my true form." The soft nose gently pushed me backwards, and the head went down as if she was going to buck. Wings grew out of the sides of her back, just under the cropped western saddle which now looked more like a Dragon Saddle. The wings looked like dragon wing, but they were feathered. _

_Spirit explained about this place in more detail, "This is the room deep inside you. Angel and I only managed to get in, because we depend on you for survival. There are 2 ways out, but you must choose. Not many humans could come in here, and none has done this as far as all Magical Creatures have known for at least 2300 years. Yes, now is the time when not 2, but 3 worlds have collided. These visual 2 are the game Maple-Story and Real Life, the 3__rd__ however, is Mythology of what Maple-Story was partially based on. Choose wisely of which side you wish to choose." _

"_Light versus dark, huh? Just like lots of stories I have read before…" I thought. Satel appeared inside the cage with the Basilisk and said, "Join me and we shall be Rulers of the Worlds. " Anger burned in me as I recounted, "He nearly injured and killed many comrades of mine." As many images flashed on some sort of giant-screen TV. I calmed down and said, "Satel will be my sworn enemy. He shows nothing but pain and misery for others." I walked to the various creatures cage as the Basilisk complained and whined futilely. I made up my mind already, if I trust the Basilisk then I would be siding with Satel._

_I slid the key into the keyhole of the cage with the white door behind it. Turning the key to unlock the cage door without regrets, the creatures moved to permit room for me to get to the solid white door. I looked around and saw Angel and Spirit right behind me. I opened the door and walked to the next, looking at the thankful creatures. I opened the next door to see what lies beyond; I fell into another black hole. Was this supposed to happen?_

_---End Dream---_

-------------------------------------

GMS region is mainly North America (just to clear some things up). Certain regions are certain places in the game, such as a mixed up Victoria Island is North America. All the other places will be explained later (or be left out).

Arthel: Yep, I got your message. doesn't want to spoil the rest.


	15. Chapter 15 Celebration of TemporaryPeace

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 15 – Celebration of Temporary Peace

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

Everything grew lighter till my vision was white. I opened my eyes to see that I was under a roof, not a stone more stalactite one, it was a wooden one. I sat up and looked around to see that all my comrades were sleeping at various places in the room, whether on a couch, slumped over in a chair or bed, or on the ground beside my bed or one of the other beds. I looked over my limbs and body to see no wounds, no 'S' on my left arm either. Our horses were in another room-sized fenced-in area neatly side-by-side, sleeping. Fresiah was lying comfortably a good few meters behind the horses with Derr and Silver in her arms and Diago on her head.

I spotted Spirit closest to the gate. I found that the floor was tiled and cold. I found my shoes beside my bed, and I also found my backpack on a chair beside my bed. All our horses' packs and saddle stuff were on the fence in front of their respectful horses.

I went to see Spirit and Angel, and found that Spirit has her large wings folded up neatly on her back. Spirit grew bigger in size, and now she was about a foot higher at the shoulder than the others. Her back was longer and wider, neck more fluid and flexible, and her head seemed to also grow bigger. Her legs were thicker now and longer in a way that she looked like a giant warhorse with wings.

Everyone worn a crystal in plain view now, and Angel curled up close to her packs beside Spirit. I stood up straight and stretched quietly. I went to my pack to see if I could fill my hungry stomach and satisfy my thirst for water. I took out a bottle of 'Pure Water' and a trail-mix bar. Looking at the TV facing the couch that held a snoring Mango and an armchair that contained Spartan also sleeping, I looked at what was on the TV. It was the news channel.

Watching for a time, there was nothing interesting. I went to a curtained window and peek outside. It was the fixed town that we had passed before entering the tunnels. Shelters were repaired or being repaired, people were outside and talking, and children running around playing happily. No foul moods were in the air. Someone grumbled something, and I turned around to see Kin fall of her bed with a Thud! She seemed to get up annoyed and look at my now vacant bed sleepily. No one else seemed to notice that she fell off. Just as Kin got onto the other bed, she suddenly jumped off the bed and stood rigid looking at the empty bed. She began to look around in panic, when she finally spotted me, she happily screamed, "NINJA!" in delight.

I was tackled to the wall by her hug. The event woke up everyone else. Sweetie and Arthel fell out of their chairs at the dining table with a couple thuds, George and Hector's heads shot up from their pillows, Spartan and Mango both fell to the ground with another couple thuds, Francis fell off her couch-bed with another crash, and Derr and Silver's heads popped over the fence. Angel ran over to me with another tackle, all the horses were up whinnying with happiness, and Diago was on Fresiah's wedge-shaped head, both smiling. Yes, the shelter shook with a lot of falling and tackling.

While everyone was happy, Sweetie opened the door and signaled to something lying on the ground; then she came back in closing the door without locking it. We had a giant breakfast, and Derr seemed happier than before. Another couple of people carrying groceries came in and introduced themselves as Rex and Kerry, friends of George, Francis and Hector.

After breakfast, Spartan told me, "The other survivors are in the hotel next to us, and they have no money. We've already giving them some starting money and decided to travel once more around North America to drop off people at their proper homes. We are meeting tomorrow at noon near the exit of Sleepy-Wood (this town)." I went to check up on Spirit after I understood. Brushing Spirit was still as fun as it used to since Angel was darting around with her packs again. Reorganizing everything, I decided that we still have enough supplies. Mango was looking at a map with many towns marked in purple. He stated that these were the towns we would be leaving people home. Luckily, all the towns were on grasslands, valleys, and flatlands that had enough vegetation for horses to graze.

I went to wash up in the only washroom in the shelter, and I double checked that I locked the door and the interior for any cameras or electrical devices. It was a medium sized washroom. A quarter of it was a shower with a meter squared base, the quarter beside it to my right farthest to me was the toilet with a large amount of space on both sides for comfort, another quarter of it which was to my right was a rectangular block with a sink in the middle of it, and the last quarter to my left was some space and a chair to temporary put some stuff. The water in the shower felt nice and warm.

Once I was done (half an hour later) we were invited to the Town Square for dinner by a letter given to us by a little boy, and no formal clothes were needed. We gotten to the big Town Square on time to see many tables filled with food for the feast and a stage set up where everyone can just turn their heads 90 degrees to see. The familiar-looking teenage girl led us to our seats at our own big table. Arthel sat by Hector and Rex, drinking themselves sober, and the rest of us ate and joked around happily. There were a few speeches and small dramas from children and adults alike, which also made the night more fun. The celebration lasted well into the night; that was seen from a giant clock tower similar to the Big Ben in London since there was no sky here.

There was even a play done with kids and they wore what seemed like their father's tank-tops as dresses. Adults even did the same thing, but with blankets. From time to time during the play, a blanket falls off to reveal their normal clothes. A mime and a comedian went up and acted out the discovery with gravity with an apple and a rock (fake) and a small ditty called, "The Sky Is Falling". The last act ended up with a person dressed in red chasing a person dressed in black, and the person in red held a good sized plank that was used to whack the person dressed in black's bottom (which I guessed was filled with toilet paper). Everyone went to bed quite late.

Next day…

We woke up a couple hours before noon, refreshed and happy. I finished my turn in the washroom in about 5 mins and let Kin in next. I was happily packing up most of my supplies while the sound of the shower was going. "AHHH!!!" Kin screamed from the only washroom. A few punching sounds were heard over the small crashes of water, and Mango seemed to fly out of the washroom. The washroom door slammed shut and a rough scraping sound. We went over to Mango to ask him what the fuss was, but his silence and apple red face already explained that he had walked into the washroom without knowing Kin was there.

Kin had a bad temper whenever we brought up anything about that incident. Getting ready only took an hour so we took our time getting to the meeting spot. Saddles and supplies were double-checked and many people started grouping up by the meeting spot. Derr and I were to fly in the air, and check the surrounds best for a giant army to pass. We were to head North to Saskatchewan first then go in a clock-wise direction, dropping off people once we were close to the towns.

The walk started easily and I went back and forth to the front and back which our group had split up to lead and to watch the people at the back. The day passed easily and happily with many jokes yelled around.

Days passed as more and more people were rejoined with their families and the rescued army began to decrease in size. Before long, we made it home. Derr and Silver were dropped off at Kenora, Hector and group stayed at California, but Arthel stayed with us. She explained that she was a Maple-Sea member, and she does not know how she gotten here. Soon, our massive army dwindled to a squad of 20. Mango, Spartan, Kin, Arthel, and Sweetie rode on the ground while another 14 people walked. I flew in the air to look for the best routes.

It had already been a year, a month, and a week. We're close to home, the familiar hallways and roads, the comfortable furniture and electronic systems, our friendly comrades and families. The thoughts kept me awake all the time during flight and breaks. I spotted the town, and I flew down to tell the others. Kin was jumping on her horse from the excitement, and everybody else was also excited from returning home. Angel, who now rode on Spirit's broader back behind me in a way that I could tie her down so she wouldn't fly off, was so excited that she started howling our return.

By a couple hours later, since we were very excited to get back, we arrived in town. People were walking around, and a guard system was set up at all entrances. We started to enter when we were stopped by a female a Huntress. "Who are you?" she asked, but her voice was very shaky. A fully fledged Bandit came up behind her to comfort her. They had white arm bands on their left arms with the Seaside and Seahawk and Hillside Lions logos in a basic side-by-side pattern of paws, talons, and wings. The faces look familiar but I just can't remember where I've seen them… "Are they…" I studied them closely before pondering aloud, "Rebecca and Sophie?" The pair looked at me in astonishment and surprise.

Kin, Mango, and Spartan seemed to think the same thing, because they stepped forwards with their horses in tow. Angel had been let down already and Spirit walking beside me with loose reins. Kin went a bit hyper since she tackled Rebecca with a hug re-introducing, "I'm Kin, remember?" Astonished, the 2 looked like their jaws had dropped. Sophie walked shyly up to Mango and quietly said, "Is there something I can help you with, Mango, Seaside's 1st Thief Master?" Unknowingly, a pair of boys came along to check up on what-ever was going on, and they turned out to be James and Ben.

After some information exchanging, it turns out that Kent (the leader of Seaside's Fighter System now known as "Seaside FS") had created the same ideas in other schools and he has also set someone new called "MrSin" as head of the town-wide Defense System (which was shortened to "DS"). I hid the shock from my facial expression and so did Spartan, because MrSin is my brother.

Another couple of boys about their age came over with a clipboard. The 2 had blue arm bands with the same logos. One was a rough Fighter and the other was a better-muscled-than-usual Wizard (the one holding the clipboard). "Rebecca, Sophie, Ben, and James, who are these people and how many monsters tried our defenses today so far?" I held my arms and hands in a position to make to look like I'm thinking while occasionally looking up to try to identify the 2 blue arm band guys. James answered, "About 5 today tried to get past us. They won't get past us Rangers ranked Defense Beta 3 that easily, Evan! Buck, you sure you won't be able to hook us up with a better job?"

Buck and Evan! The 2 troublemakers I had known before we left… I laughed quietly while lowering my head a bit to try to hide it. I amusingly recalled, "I am this school's Guardian." The 2 boys looked at me, shocked. I had used the same gruff voice that held enough authority for the 2 since over a year ago. Evan pointed at me stammering, "It's… It's you!" Buck was just as agitated hesitated and stammered, "But… how… did you of all people know?" I laughed quietly before answering, "Because I said that over a year ago, before I left." The 2 boys sank to their knees as I questioned, "Have the 2 of you been more respectful of others?" Knowing the question honestly, the 2 nodded before leaping up and welcoming us.

We found out that the white bands mean defense, blue means messengers and escorts, red ones mean strikers, black means scouts. Each team now had to pick leaders which were striped with gold and the color of the team they are looking after. Only the top leaders, the ones that take care of job advancements, get the gold colored arm bands.

Leaving the Rangers to their job, we followed Buck and Evan into the town. It looked more like a village now. Eyes of all the few hopeless adults or those who understood what had happened before we left; looked and stared at us. We reached the new town center. We left our horses to stand obediently at the bottom of the newly built but weathered podium as we went up the steps of the strong stairs beside the podium.

A good crowd came to see what was happening, most wore arm bands. Looking back and forth between each other with grinning faces while we were in a line, except Arthel who stood on the steps, we knew what we would say. We yelled as loud as we could, "SEAHAWKS!!! LIONS!!!" Everyone in the crowd started cheering in happiness. We told everyone what happened, except some small parts that were irrelevant. Even though they now know that Satel is alive and probably plotting, new hope was created.

My brother came up the steps with his Dark Stud Set on while holding a shining Dark Scarab with what appeared to be Ibis and Tobis sticking out of his Stars Pack what was tied to his right leg. He stood in front of us and asked the crowd if they wanted a feast for this great occasion. The answer came booming back positively.

Returning to our school after the giant feast, everything seemed like a dream. There were new structures set up for bathhouses, electric windmills, a couple stables for all the horses, and a few buildings for living quarters. The school area seemed to have grown over 3 times bigger and the usual houses seemed to have shifted a lot farther away. All of us were given armbands, rainbow-colored. Meeting our friends from over a year ago, we were overjoyed to be reunited. We were showed to our rooms which were actually quite far apart.

Day after day, we were greeted by a form of thankful respect from everyone. Even when we didn't wear our arm bands, we were still recognized. By 12th year of school, we were about to graduate. Many students looked up to us as guides. Arthel explained that she was in no hurry to get back to her homeland, and she wouldn't explain why.

I managed to finish the whole popularity business and get to the lonely soccer field with Angel. Spirit, who can never be contained by my orders, flew to us balancing a soccer ball on her nose. We began our little game of soccer before anyone else spots us. A boy came over, and Spirit had sensed him. She shook her head tiredly and flew back to her paddock. I turned around to greet the boy, and realized that it was Buck with his own soccer ball.

-------------------------------------

Heaven and Hell: No humor section was meant for the situation earlier. The idea sprouted from the Great Depression after WW1 and from an underestimated trip.


	16. Chapter 16 Peaceful GMS

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 16 – Peaceful GMS

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

"What brings you here, Buck?" I asked with a smile. He causally replied, "What else am I holding this soccer ball?" He did a few tricks and challenged me to prevent him from getting to the goal. I stood ready to jump right and left, but I also made sure that the ball wouldn't go between my feet. He tried some more tricks, pulls back and go forwards, scissors, and then a dash to my left. I easily brought my right foot over to stop the ball and him caught off guard and falling over. "His moves are easily read as fake." I thought to myself.

I extended a hand and helped him up. I passed the ball back to Buck and positioned myself between the post and him. He tried again, but this time he hooked the ball up as his last move before setting it over my head, which I turned to get it. He shot to my left again to get a good shot with his left foot. We ran a couple strides before I pulled the ball in a 180 turn so I faced a sideline. I heard a 'Swish' then a 'plunk'. I stopped and went to help him up again, and he looked angrier.

I gave him a third try before he gave up. He then challenged me to get past him. Now, I know that I cannot get past many people as an offense person, but I still did what I knew. I faced him with the ball at my feet. I leaned heavily to the right before jolting to the left, he moved his balance to my left, and then I shot off back to the right with the strength of my bent left leg. Gently jogging back, he looked surprised. Again he tried, but I used the scissors as well. At the end of the counter-clockwise loop with my right leg, I leaned to the right as if I was going to bolt that way. I stomped my right foot before turning and passing to my left foot. After a stride, he was charging at me, but I just took a good shot with my uncontrolled left foot. He gave up again.

He begged me to teach him, but he was a bit too bulky to move as I do. I eventually gave in to his pleading by the 1st of March. It was agreed that I would only teach 1 lesson. "Well, MrSin DID reinstate that Buck and Evan are of Seaside's fighters now, might as well teach him to know how to fake moves properly." I had told myself.

I had re-entered my living quarters with a swipe of my new card. The security system was like a hotel's. Inside were a small kitchen, dining area and a living room with a TV that wasn't separated by walls. To the right was a door to my bedroom, and the other side was the washroom. Lastly, there was a well lighted storage closet for canned food, items, and equipment which was full for me. Overall, it was comfy. I was told that all the rooms were nearly the same to not waste space, and the 3 living quarters were separated so grade 8 to 10 males get one, grade 8 to 10 females get one, and seniors of both genders get the third. Everyone had the usual fire extinguisher around somewhere.

Angel had hit the snooze button on my bed again, and she woke up when I opened the fridge door. As soon as I got to her food and water bowls on the tiled floor beside the kitchen, she was already to my right on her haunches. I poured the pet kibble into the bowl before taking a sip of a bottle of cold orange juice. I walked to the couch by a window and looked outside, planning the lesson. Angel finished her dinner and came over to hang out with me.

Next morning...

I took out some equipment for Angel so I could prepare her for some pet competitions what was held a couple weeks later. What surprised me was that Angel had the speed and agility of a border collie. I set up the sticks in the ground for her to weave through and a couple of tunnels that either had a loose end or no loose end by a desolate playground. I started timing while signaling her to weave, after she was finished, she looked at me for further instructions. I signaled her to jump onto playground, onto the bridge, off the playground, the seesaws, through a tunnel, weaving, and through the 2nd tunnel. I changed our routine all the time, and Angel completed the small course in about 45 seconds.

Onto the tricks section, I kneeled and patted my right leg before tossing a treat into the air. Angel ran and jumped onto my right leg before leaping up for the treat. Finishing the course different ways for a few more times, we did other tricks such as stay for an extended amount of time, balancing treats and other items on her head, walking on 2 hind legs like a human, and the more basic tricks such as jumping, chasing her tail, rolling over a certain amount of times, etc. We returned to our room with our equipment to clean up Angel afterwards. At least the weather has been quite clear for the past couple of days.

After an hour, I met Buck at the soccer field with the metal sticks I used to train Angel with. He seemed tomato red by the time I finished some drills with him. Evan came up and asked what was going on, and he was surprised at the response of, "He asked for a bit of help, and I can't really see a guy tripping all over the place." Evan begged to be included so I sent the 2 for a lap before taking Buck's water bottle to set at my side. A few minutes later they were done, and I told them to take turns protecting the goal and attacking the goal, whoever does the best job gets the water and if either of them broke normal soccer rules, then they both don't get any." It worked quite well, and Buck was able to do some tricky fakes by the end of the lesson.

A puppy ran between my legs and tripped me from my confusion. Kin crashed into me, and Sweetie tripped onto our pile. They replied that a group of boys in first year junior had been tormenting the puppy, and now Spartan and Mango had called an escort squad to take them to their punishment. The puppy was still running in fear. I called Angel over and she went to fetch the puppy. Leaving Buck and Evan with the water bottle (which I had planned to give to the 2 anyways), we jogged to the running figure of a black and white blur. The puppy was limping, scrawny, and hurt.

Angel managed to calm the small dog down and I signaled Kin and Sweetie to sit down on the grass with me, despite their wish to pick up the puppy. Angel walked slowly towards our horseshoe, watching and guiding the boney puppy. Kin took out a pet food carton and slowly comforted the puppy into her hands. Angel sat beside me chomping on a treat.

Kin had a sad expression on her face as she comforted the puppy to lie on its' side so Sweetie and she can start working on the wounds. I dug some medical wraps out of my pack, and Angel immediately brought some small and strong sticks over. Soon, the puppy was being carried to Kin's place, not in Kin's arms though. Angel still wore her packs so she had doubled her training of her muscles and the newly named 'Sunny' who was riding on Angel's back between the 2 packs. Her head looked around highly interested with her surroundings.

A couple weeks later…

We went to the field where the events were usually the area. There was the same obstacle course, except with better equipment. The benches/stands to the side were perfect for viewers, and a judge table was set up. I walked to the sign-up table close by and got my favorite number 3. I was given a couple of buttons, one to pin on my shirt where it was seeable and the other on Angel's collar. I had Angel leave her packs in our room, and she was nervously trotting around. Kin had decided that Sunny wouldn't have enough training time, so she and Sunny watched us from the stands.

First up was the obstacle course. It consisted of steps up to the bridge and down, a tunnel with a loose end, a seesaw, a few meter long weaving sticks, and a few jumps that looked like hobbles in that order. I sat on a chair with the other contestants and there were at least 30 of us, and we were divided up so our pets were the same species or it wouldn't be fair. The first person was a girl with a Border Collie, and they did a pretty good run even though the tunnel part was a bit difficult for her dog the 3 judges gave a 9-8-10. The next person was a boy with a black Labrador, and well… he didn't do very well since his dog kept running off, and he was given a 4-5-3. I was called up and Angel happily trotted to match my quick walking pace.

One by one, Angel leapt and ran though all the obstacles, making it look easy. I knelt down just as she finished her last jump and patted my right leg just as she landed. She charged as I flourished clockwise for her to see and threw a biscuit up in the air. She leapt off my right leg and did a 360 twirl in the air before snapping at the biscuit. Angel landed and ran back to me, braking hard to match my pace before we sat down. After quite a bit of discussion, the 3 judges raised 3-10s. The crowd was either cheering at the great show or still with shock. I patted my knees and Angel put her paws on them. I played with her for a while to ease the competition tension.

Everyone howled with laughter as most penguins in the competition ran as fast as they could at the weaving area, but they had bulldozed the poles instead. Cats and Kargos went quite well or horribly bad. All other pets were also quite interesting. The next competitions tested pets by their species (dogs, cats and kargos, penguins, robots, Jr. Barlogs and Jr. Reapers, etc.)

The dog competition includes fetching balls, sticks, and food. Angel had done really well, and it seemed we had a rival now. The number 1 girl with her border collie had also done quite well, and the number 5 boy who had a German shepherd (usual police dog) was catching up with our pace.

The next competition was the best tricks. I decided to use a newly mastered trick which Angel stands on my shoulders after using a leg as a step up, and then she would hold a treat on her nose with another in her mouth without eating it. Since she might be too nervous, I decided to start off with some jumping tricks first. Number 1 went up and had her border collie chase some rabbits into a pen in the secured area earning 10-10-9. The boy with the Labrador played with a Frisbee earning 8-7-6.

It was our turn now. I told Angel to stay put to the side while I stood in the middle of the partially fenced area. I held out my arms to make a hoop in mid-air, and jerked my head to signal to Angel to jump. She braked after the jump to turn back to see what she wanted me to do next. I knelt down again with my left leg out this time. I patted the leg then my left shoulder, and Angel obeyed by using my leg as a step and climbing onto my shoulders. I kept my head bowed a bit as her front paws were on my right shoulder and hind paws on my left. Once she was nice and balanced, I stood up slowly and Angel did not get agitated. I turned in a 360 before holding up 2 treats. I tilted my head a bit to see and stuck a treat in a mouth before holding the other treat above her nose. Angel easily responded by holding her nose in a way I could put the treat on. I steadily put the treat on her nose and she held it while I used the raised hand to count to 10. I signaled 0 to 9 then held a thumb up for 10 then said, "Ok." Angel tossed the treat up and caught in her mouth without moving from my shoulders. I made a smaller top-half-hoop and Angel jumped down with her fur brushing against my bare right arm. The judges did not give any hesitation when they held up 8-9-10.

The number 5 boy had gotten 3rd last round, had barely taken 1st from obeying commands of attack and stop with a friend who pretended to be a robber and an attacker. I rubbed Angel's head in apology since I never thought that they would have this competition. Angel turned and nudged me with her nose before lying on her back on the ground as if she didn't care that much.

Before the 3rd round started, we were lead back to our original seats. The judge who sat in the centre made a small speech, "This 3rd part will be a race. Those who do not wish to participate any longer can drop out now and watch the race. Everyone please make your way to our track bleachers. Competitors, please follow me to your seats in the middle of the track." A big group of volunteers started to pack up some of the stuff and move them to the track. Some other volunteers wearing volunteer shirts or vests sat at certain places on the interior of the track. The people with dogs were in the same row by our numbers. Some volunteers had already started to put the 1st to 3rd place podiums in place, and a large speaker system was also set up.

Many races of many different pets were quite exciting. The penguins waddled 50m slowly and sometimes they tripped and rolled only to keep going. Flying pets went the 400m, other 4 legged pets ran 500m, and all other pets went 100m.

Lastly, it was the dog races. There were 15 dogs, so we were divided into 2 groups. I went with Angel to the starting line. We were given a few minutes to prepare, so I pointed Angel around the track, using hands and body language to tell her what I wanted. Since the dogs did not have specific small lanes for running, it made things easier. A volunteer came by and handed thin and light sheets of fabric with a number on each. There were also strings to hold the fabric in place while our pals were running. A volunteer leader signaled that they are going to start. I led Angel to the starting line at our assigned spot, keeping her behind the line.

The same booming voice spoke from the large speakers, "READY… SET… GO!" Just a millisecond after the 'G' sounded for go, I told Angel to start by saying "Go" and she took off. Some of the other dogs had gotten confused with the roar of the crowd and had a delayed start. Some dogs ran out of the boundaries and had gotten disqualified.

By 200m only Angel, number 1, and number 5 were competing. Tension was building. Angel was just a foot in front of the Border collie, and the German Shepard was just behind the 2. The numbers 1, 3, and 5 waved at us and the crowd. 2, 4, 6, 7, and 8 were leashed and taken back to their seats. By the 250m mark, the German Shepard was snapping at the tails of the dogs in front of him. A volunteer nearby quickly signaled a violation of the rules and the boy with number 5 pinned on his shirt began to try to call off this dog. Angel and the Border collie finished the turn and were on the last 100m.

The Border collie looked a lot more annoyed now and tried to push Angel off course. I bent my knees and yelled the command, "Come!" I held my arms open as Angel started to go as fast as she could. The girl, now to my right, had also started to call her Border collie to go to her. The commentary was excited when he said, "Number 1 and 3 are neck to neck! What is this? Number 3 is starting to pull ahead as Number 1 is tiring. 1 is catching up again! It's gonna be a photo finish folks!"

A couple of volunteers had already set up a red ribbon that would hit the best of either dog. A few photographers were positioned at the same spot in the interior and another few at the exterior. I yelled encouragement, "Comon Angel! Just a bit longer! Come here girl!" Angel began to strain harder and harder. She was nose to nose and neck to neck with number 1.

She charged right into my arms and curled in the nick of time, sending the 2 of us tumbling a couple times before we stopped and looked at each other. "Good girl." I stated to my heavily panting friend while feeding her a treat and taking out a bottle of water from my pack. The announcer told everyone to stay put while they get the screen ready to state who the winner of that race was. I led Angel back to our seat before having her tilt her head up so I could pour water into her mouth. She managed to get most of the water and lay down to cool down after that run. Stroking her continuously the last 7 competitors went to get set-up. The announcer said, Number 1 and Number 3, Karen and Candy versus Ninja and Angel both had an approximate time of 12.5 seconds. The results of who has won will be shown on the screen after this last race."

The last race finished with a competition of 5 dogs, and luckily the fastest was about 13.6 seconds. All of us competitors ran onto the track after we were told to. I was given a spot beside Karen in front and center with our dogs. Everyone was tense to see who had won. The screen was switched on and it showed a poor picture of a couple of blurs. The next picture taken from the interior showed Angel's black nose just a half of a cm in to the left of Candy's. Another picture was shown that Angel was barely covering Candy's nose, so it was taken from the exterior. The announcer led the 2 of us to the podiums.

I stood beside the '1st' and got Angel onto the podium. Karen stood beside the '2nd' with Candy on top of the lower podium, and the number 5 boy stood beside the '3rd' with the lowest podium and his dog on top of is.

Pictures were taken of all of us smiling, and the 3 judges had recalled the past events and pinned ribbons. The boy with who won the last race stood on the other side of the 3rd place podium. The overall ribbon was 2 times larger than the rest and Angel had 4 ribbons pinned on her little uniform. Photographs were taken, signatures and paw prints were signed, and little kids bounced happily on the bleachers.

Angel seemed ragged tired so we went straight home. I checked my watch to see that the event lasted a good 7 hours. After giving her a small shower, I fed her and she laid her head in my lap as I looked outside while stroking her head. She seemed really happy. Once I was sure that she was asleep, I gently laid her head on the couch and went to store away the uniform and ribbons. She woke up soon after and I let her do whatever she wanted. She trotted around proudly for the next few days as well.

About a week later…

Sunny had fully healed and she was often seen with Angel. All of us who went on the long journey were at the park, squatted by the water's edge. We looked into the water and talked about current events and jokes. I heard a soft, large thud on the grass behind us, and dismissed the warning as nothing. A force pushed us from behind, and all of us fell into the water in a roll. One by one, we all turned or stood up drenched to find that Spirit had pushed us in. She lay on her back with her body expression that said, "I'm innocent?" The horses behind her were neighing loudly and nickering as if they were laughing. Sunny and Angel jumped and slashed in the water as if it was a big game, soaking us all. Our clothes dried easily in the sun, and getting back was no problem.

Another week or 2 later…

I checked my planner to see that it was April Fools Day, and I went to my brother's quarters and set up a trap that dropped a bag of flour with holes in it by moving the string. How did I get in? Well, I was given a 2nd card that opened his door as well. I left right after, and I passed him as he started to enter his room. "Wha! Pfft!" I heard him. I hid my laugh as I quickly went to my room. Seems he went ahead and stuck a cap on Angel with elastic attached to it, so it won't come off without someone helping. Angel rolled all over the place and tried to claw it off until I managed to pull it off of her head. She snorted and stalked back onto the foot my bed.

Nothing happened much before I graduated. From news, post-secondary schools had closed down from the lack of time and manpower to protect them. All towns began adopting our defense systems and soon, GMS fell into a peaceful place.

Arthel had disappeared more and more. I began to search for her during the times she was missing. She was found in the most avoided staircase, and she was not at all relieved to be safe…

-------------------------------------

Longest chapter I've written so far. I'll probably not be able to update until January. Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year Everyone!


	17. Chapter 17 Trip Across the Ocean

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 17 – Trip across the Ocean

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

Arthel had a surprised, tear-stained face as I walked in with Angel at my heels. She broke down completely, and I went over to comfort her. Arthel explained while sobbing in between, "My friends in Maple-Sea… No news…" She broke down completely again. Her strong composure was vulnerable now. Angel and I did what we could to calm her, and then we went our separate ways.

I sent a message to leaders and to my traveling buddies, who came back to Seaside with me, for a meeting in the afternoon the next day. Picking up a phone and a phone book, I found and called the government for any news of ships going west to the Maple-Sea region. The answer ended up with only one ship ready to go. I sent another message about the departure date, which was the day after tomorrow. The ship was going at noon at the Raging Rivers Dock just north of here in half-an-hour's travel on foot.

I walked down the path outside to go rest in my dorm room. I spotted my brother after Angel took off after him. For an Assassin, he wasn't really aware of his surroundings enough. Angel tackled MrSin into a play-fighting frenzy, and I was laughing with amusement. "So, have you checked your messages yet, brother?" I asked. He pushed Angel away and responded, "Yea. You're going away for another long while again aren't you? Well, I'll keep you posted with then news back here then, if you get the council's support to go." I took out a black half-face mask and tossed it to him and explained "It's a small gift. Besides, you like looking cool and this would help you out." Waving our 'Good Night's, we went our separate ways.

I entered my room as usual, and went to feed Angel dinner before I took a shower then ate mine. I opened the pet food container to find none more, and the storage room was also out of stock. Sighing with relief, Angel realized that she didn't need to force feed herself anymore after I stuck a good chunk of meat in the microwave. I placed the meat in her bowl and relayed some simple commands before allowing her to eat. Afterwards, the shower and warm dinner felt soothing. I went to write in my diary which I kept in a drawer in my work desk in my bed room. My hand reached into the drawer to find the usual leather bound book, and so I wrote what little news there were for the past who-knows-how-long.

Next Day…

Angel's barking woke me up quite early. I sat up to see an unknown person dressed in black with a short dagger being threatened into a corner of my bedroom by Angel's ferocity. I leapt out of bed grabbing my 'Dragon's Tail' from its' sheath that hung on my thick belt by a bed post. I ordered, "Unmask your face assassin, or I shall unmask your face for you." Hesitantly the assassin (why else would he/she be holding a dagger and Angel barking her head off at him/her?) dropped a dagger and pulled down his mask. He had the usual facial characteristics of an Assassin, but his face was well worn by shedding human blood.

I demanded, "Who sent you here and why?" He whispered, "I'm sorry Master Satel." Before he attacked me head on, and he ignored Angel (tsk tsk). I dodged the horizontal slash of 'Dragon Caesar' (level 110 dagger) and countered with a vertical jab at his vulnerable chest. He fell backwards, surprised that Angel bit him on the leg, as I knelt down beside him with my own dagger at his throat. Since the assassin didn't answer any more questions, I knocked him out and tied up his arms and legs before checking for any more weapons just to find none others. I left him on the couch to be taken downstairs afterwards.

I packed up all my items in our packs and Spirit's beside my bed. I also slipped on my weapons or kept them in my back pack. Taking out a small vial from a fragile safety section of my pack, I held the odor of the clear liquid under the assassin's nose to keep him out for even longer. I slipped on my pack before slinging the dead weight on a shoulder. Angel slipped easily into her harness and tossed my pack onto her back. We went towards our current destination, the meeting room.

The sun was barely rising in the Eastern Horizon and the sky was light pink in some areas. We walked across the campus, passing the waking birds in the trees and the squirrels roaming around in the morning. Checking my watch, it was 7 in the morning. The school was mostly locked, but my card gave me the access needed to get in. I dumped the unconscious person in a chair and tied him securely to it. Using my communication device, I entered the school's fighter system to see a few groups ready for any missions this early in the morning. Angel leapt onto his lap and peed in a very hilarious spot.

-

"Escort Gamma 17, come in. This is Ninja." I calmly said. A reply came, "Escort Gamma 17 online. Ninja, what is it that you want?" Come to the Multi-purpose room on floor 2, I have a small guard mission for you. Be here in a couple minutes." An excited reply answered, "Yes ma'm!"

A minute later, a group of 4 nearly Beta leveled fighters came in. They lined up, awaiting orders. I pointed at the unconscious body and said, "Objective: Guard him, make sure no one, including you, unties him. What to do: If he wakes up, message me. If he tries to bribe you 4, ignore him. Do NOT get close to him. Consider him dangerous. Mission initial briefing finished." The 4 young faces looked surprised at the mission, the Warrior spoke up, "Why are you calling us in if he is THAT dangerous?" I sighed and answered, "Escort teams are talented at escorting/guarding and anything else that does not fall under any other categories. Surely you have read this in your new guide books." The magician nodded and went to grab a chair. The sin Rogue piped up, "How long does this last?" I answered, "As long as I say. At least 2 of you have to stay on watch at the same time though."

I turned to the door and started to walk towards it, and Angel followed me. I stopped and continued, "Oh, by the way, for any meals or anytime you are hungry, one of you can be sent to retrieve it. Same goes for washroom breaks." I opened the door and walked out.

I slipped on my pack that was sitting on Angel's back and went back to my room. My last action before double checking that I had everything was to open a window beside the couch. It swung up and out just an inch before I left it. I took the saddle packs to Spirit's pasture, and I left Angel and the packs by the fence and went to get Spirit's tack that was stored in the tack room. A young stable girl was cleaning some other bridles in the room and a young boy was scrubbing at a saddle. I went to my own and took it down. Silence other than me checking my tack filled the room. I looked up to see the 2 staring with awe before holding up a hand and saying, "Hiya." The 2 mouths seemed to drop with surprise as I picked up the big, heavy tack.

Setting the stuff on the fence, I turned to see Spirit coming over to the fence. She easily leapt over the fence and glided beside me with her dun-colored, feathered wings. She welcomed me with a nose nudging my head. I stroked her in reply. Angel stood on her hind paws and whined for attention. Spirit walked over to Angel and nosed the black and white dog. I took the saddle stuff and started to put them on Spirit. She sensed that the bridle was coming next, and she turned her head for me to put it on. I kept the reins off and tied them to the saddle for now. I looked up at the now blue sky and wondered if this fighting would end soon.

I led them to the opened window of my dorm room and slid the packs onto the floor and sofa before stacking the tack on top. Skillfully, I closed the window without locking it from the outside.

-

Half an hour before the meeting (1:30pm), I arrived back at the room with the assassin still unconscious and the 4 Gamma Escort 17 members chatting about some schoolwork stuff. The Warrior had hopelessly asked, "How do I do scientific notations?" The Magician explained in the challenge course way leading the warrior to become even more confused. I laughed silently and explained the short way, "It breaks down the amount of decimal places so you don't get some outrageously big or small number." "OH!" The Warrior had finally got it, and the Magician looked at me in surprise. "What? I took the Math challenge courses as well back a year ago." I replied to the shocked face.

The Archer awkwardly told me, "I think the person we're guarding soiled himself." The other 3 ran to a spot to see and confirmed it with rolling on the floor, laughing. I looked at Angel, and she sat down with an innocent face. I spotted a pink, puffy, circular thing at her feet that she was trying to hide. I hid my laughter as I started to set some chairs in a circle for the meeting. The job was done quickly and the 4 Gamma members were in the room. "Front and center!" I said loud enough for all 4 to hear. I continued with their debriefing, "Guard mission successful. Just out of curiosity, what level are you 4 right now?" A resounding, "Level 26 each, ma'm!" Smiling, I continued, "Now for your rewards!"

I held out my right hand to give them their reward in experience. I had carefully calculated for them to level up about 3 times, so a bunch of level up sounds sang in the small area. They looked back and forth in surprise at the grand reward, and they checked their screens for their current level. Surprised, they stuttered incomprehensible words. I explained, "This man you 4 were guarding IS dangerous if not watched over properly. Besides, I'm feeling generous today, dismissed!"

-

A few minutes later the man was awake, but quiet. People were arriving. By the time everyone was here there were 2 principals, 4 student council members, 12 DS members, and my 6 friends (including Arthel who seemed like a person that no one would want to mess with).

I started the meeting, "As everyone one of you have been told, I am planning to go across the ocean to get rid of Satel, the evil that must be eliminated for any form of possible world peace. The only thing I need now is support. We may need to send over supplies and an army to help those in need. Many people, non-Maplers and Maplers alike, may be suffering as we speak." The groups separated by leadership jobs and different schools were mumbling about what to do. Minutes ticked by as I realized that we may not get the support we needed. Carson (the leader of the Hillside DS) argued, "Why should we help them when they have not aided nor contacted us for any reason at all?" I explained, "That is a good point, but how could they aid us if they need aid themselves? They have a larger range of strength, heading up to level 300! We will be searching for help while we are there. Also that man over in the corner…" I pointed to the now sobbing man in the corner, "tried to assassinate me this morning, and now look at what he is doing."

Arthel spoke up, "I came from Maple-Sea and I do not know how I had gotten here, to GMS. I cannot contact my friends for some strange reason either." Silence of thought filled the room. The Assassin in the corner spoke aloud (while choking from his sobbing), "I am Kongo, Chief Bandit of Maple-Sea. My wife… She is being held hostage by one named Satel… Others are also in as difficult situations." Arthel sputtered, "Kongo?! It's me, Arthel! Was-up (What is up), man?" Kongo nearly fell out of his chair with a tear-streaked face and a pair of soiled pants. "Pooffth!" A sound form Kongo sounded and turned the surprise into embarrassing shock. Laughter broke out as Angel stepped from behind Kongo with the deflated, pink whoopee-cushion in her mouth.

Once everyone was done laughing, we continued on with the meeting with faces red from laughter and moods filled with having a good time. The principal of Seaside demanded, "All in favor?" hands shot up immediately. The leader of each DS and Student Council raised their hands (Principals decide if the decisions become very serious). That's the heart of multi-cultural people for you. "All oppose?" and the hands dropped.

It was decided that only 3rd job volunteers will be organized and sent about a while after our departure, and only those who have graduated that meets the level requirements. The meeting ended with smiles and Arthel cut the bonds on limbs Kongo.

-

All of us travelers (8 in total) went on a buy and sell spree to prepare for our journey (which I ended up selling a lot of small crafts I had made in my spare time, they sold quite easily and for quite a bit though). I ended up with more food supplies and lots of money left over. Those selling Ilbies lowered their prices for me and I ended up with more than enough sets will a few million mesos left.

"We get to go adventuring again!" Kin yelped as she jumped for joy. Sunny (who was fully healed by now) jumped with her. We walked to the same spot beside the fields of grass just like we had last time before we left. Silently, we sat down one at a time. It was 8pm already and the sun was already dipping below the western horizon.

All of us returned to our rooms just after the round sun disappeared from our vision. I wrote a small tag that I attached to a couple bags of money containing 1 million mesos each (I don't have a lot of money, I know . ). My packs ended up not able to hold that many Ilbies, so I tied on a set of Ilbies and a set of Steelies to the bags of money. I left the gifts on the kitchen table before I went to sleep.

Next day…

I woke up surprisingly relaxed. I cautiously moved my left wrist in front of me so check the time. "8:46 am" I groaned as I got up, and Angel raised her head at the waking-up movements. I slipped on my prepared clothes and armor as Angel got off the bed and did some little warm-up running around the small dorm. After I strapped on my belts of weapons and small handy bits of supplies, I walked to the kitchen were Angel was waiting. I grabbed a bit of food from her packs and ate the small breakfast after I gave Angel the chunk of meat I had also taken out of her packs.

I opened the window just a notch again before slipping on my back pack and carrying the gifts outside. I headed to my brother's dorm first. It was the weekend, so I opened his door and quietly set the gifts and my school card on the table. I even reorganized his stars pack that was on the kitchen counter before tip-toeing out quietly and closed the door. His snoring sounds were undisturbed, luckily.

I went back to the partially opened window of my dorm room with Angel. Spirit flew over to us with a light touch-down. I put her tack on and tied/buckled on the other packs stuffed with most supplies. I rechecked my watch to see that it was already 11:02 am, our meeting time. The trio of us walked to the flag pole, out meeting spot.

We arrived a few minutes too early, so I left Spirit to graze the grass and Angel to lie down as I sat on the curb. Spartan, Mango, and Arc arrived not long later, and Arthel and Kongo arrived right after the boys from the opposite direction. I rechecked my watch again; it was already 11:20 am, our meeting time. A giant cloud came from the stables area was spotted, and it was heading towards us. Everyone stood up and even the horses raised their heads.

Soon an unmistakable image of Sweetie and Kin riding madly towards us was seen in front of a mob of flashing cameras. "Guys, get on your horses with good poses, now!" I told them quickly. I whistled a few notes, and Spirit came to me, and I climbed onto her back. Angel, who seemed to sense something else, jumped onto Spirit's back for me to buckle her on. We walked our horses to the exit to the northern road while Kin and Sweetie urged their horses on. Summer had already bolted to me and leapt onto Spirit's back, wedged between me and Angel. Once everyone was ready, excluding Kin's and Sweetie's horses, we rode our horses on the road with waves to the citizens. Little children dropped back in disappointment that they couldn't ride on Angel's back like they had over a year ago. Photos were taken as we yelled, "Seahawks! Lions!"

Everything seemed like the first time. At the departure except the clicking of cameras and the hope in the citizens' moods.

-

30 minutes later (we walked just for exercise); we had arrived at the Raging River Dock. We bought tickets and boarded the ship with our companions. "BOOOMM… BOOOMM…" The ship tooted as we began to leave the dock. I stood at the front of the ship and looked around. The sky was blue and sunny, the Pacific Ocean was sparkling, and the expressions on my comrades' faces were determined.

-------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18 Unexpected Trouble

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 18 – Unexpected Trouble

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

-------------------------------------

A week passed before we made it to the Imperial Harbor (made up) at TianJin (randomly chosen). The harbor and some nearby buildings seemed quite weathered by age. We led our horses to land then walked them to get used to land again. Everyone was restless, and the area could be dangerous. I followed behind Arthel and Kongo who had planned with us to find a suitable hotel. I looked up, down, left, right, straight ahead, and the occasional backwards glance to study my surroundings. Some of our members looked just as relaxed as if they were at Seaside, but the rest of us felt strangely tense.

Some buildings had reddish, sloped roofs. Small stone walls and rock sculptures were here and there. A few turfs of grass grow in some areas, and the rest were pavement or stone. Lots of warehouses were by the port, and we were entering the residential area. Some houses seemed quite modern, but others looked like the ancient red roofed ones.

-

We abruptly stopped, and realized that there were 3 armed squadrons with weapons at the ready. In front of us, a person with unrecognizable, at least for me, armor with a big, elegantly carved sword demanded, "Who are you strangers, and why have you come? These lands are never safe." Kongo flipped something out of his shirt and held it up. It was a circular, jade pendant, and he tucking it away before I could see the design.

"Kongo, come." The commander ordered as he pointed beside himself. Obediently, Kongo walked and stood facing the armored man. "Seize him." The simple command was quickly done. The rest of us stood confused as Kongo was held with both arms behind his back, but Arthel walked forwards. "Stay your blade, Commander Tai." She threatened, "I am Arthel, the one he was sent to locate and retrieve."

Stunned, everyone froze, except Kongo who shook himself free. "And the other one he was supposed to bring back dead or alive?" The commander questioned. Kongo softly replied, "There is no need to know." The commander grumbled something before inviting us to the garrison area.

-

The garrison area was huge with many soldiers in their squadrons training. Targets, practice mats, extra training space, quarters, and big buildings for other needs were all in sight. We were shown to our guest room which contained a big, elevated, rectangular slab of polished wooden floor. A door to the side of the path led to our own little stables that could also be accessed from the outside. Angel and Sunny sped around the new area. Even though we could not see them yet, the surprised sounds of cursing and yelping were heard.

Quite soon, a couple of mud-covered dogs sat down in front of us with a happy look on each face. Kin and I had busied ourselves by cleaning the dogs, and Kongo disappeared. After the muddy task was completed, I went to see the drills. Most were the same or similar to ours at Seaside. Others were boring target practice or things we don't bother at Seaside due to the extra ability being unnecessary and the defenders were often lazy. Angel trotted happily beside me as the men eyed wary of the black and white dog.

-

A golden armored man with a squadron of very strong looking men came to me. "I am the Captain of the Guard here; I am called 'Captain Dao'. Are you by any chance the one who created the defense system at a high school called Seaside Secondary?" The golden armored man asked. I replied as formally, "Yes, I known as 'Ninja', the first creator of the Defender system at Seaside Secondary, BC, Canada."

Captain Dao nodded in acknowledgement before signaling something to the men behind him. Before I knew that they were searching for me, the men grabbed my arms and hands in a way that I could not defend myself. Muttering a quick command in another 'language', "Legna, dnif srehto tsaf! REGNAD!" Immediately, Angel shot off dodging men, swords, axes, arrows, and anything that could harm her.

The Captain of the Guard swore before he hurried the squadron to take me somewhere… I had no choice but to go. They had stuffed all my weapons and armor into a strong-looking sack, just because the items already enchanted by me or others so no one other than the owner could use and wear them. The only way they could use the items were if I had sold them, or if I had given them away with my own hands.

I was locked in a prisoner cell in one of the big buildings and the sack that contained my belongings was tied to the other wall directly opposite of the wall at the back of my cell. The little cell had pavement flooring, a couple benches with ragged blankets for sleeping, and a small room in the back with a toilet.

I sat on a stool in the cell staring back at the glaring Captain's eyes. Before long, the night came and Captain Dao stated, "You cannot escape, the guards will be waiting." I already knew how to escape without the guards' attention. I searched the area for surveillance cameras after the Captain left, but there was none in sight and the building was too old to have them installed inside the walls.

-

It was night, and the moon was shining on my face as I lay on my bench. The night was silent; I would have to be even more silent. I got up quietly, went to the iron bars of the cell, and knelt down. I summoned fire into my hands and began to heat up the bars. The metal turned red then white before I was satisfied, and I replaced the fire with ice. Under the giant heat change, the bars began to grow cracks. Repeating the procedure standing up on the same bars, I was soon able catch the falling bars and placed them to the side before stepping out. I carefully untied the bag in case something gets triggered, and quickly buckled on my armor and weapons.

I looked back at my cell to see the moonlight shining down on the floor. Then the light disappeared then reappeared. I thought to myself, "This WILL be difficult and annoying…" I went to the entrance and quietly turned the doorknob. Luckily it wasn't locked. I leaned on the bars close to the opening side of the door and pulled the door open gently. I heard footsteps coming closer and froze. The guards walked by without noticing.

Slowly opening the door, I stepped out and began closing it. I kept both hands on both handles and slowly unwind the inside one just in case it was created for the outside one not to work. First problem, the door, solved. Second problem, the guards, it's dodging time. Third problem, where is my group and my pack? I don't know if they were moved or not, worth a try though… Staying close to the darkened areas, I walked slowly and lazily to imitate a guard's. I saw a group walk towards my area, across the stretch of open land in darkness. Lightly, I joined the group as if I was one of their own.

Soon, I saw the area surrounded my guards. It was shift changing time! I ducked down and hid behind another building when we got close, so no one can see a figure acting suspiciously. I went around the dark area looking for an escape route for all of us. The gates were open, so we could ride out quickly since the gates were thick and heavy-looking metal. The only problem now would be if we can get out quietly, or we might have possible allies added to our enemies list.

I leaned into a wall to make sure none can see a human figure in an alleyway. A hand suddenly covered my mouth, and an arm wound its way around the base of my neck. I was pulled off balance, but I managed to find and stomp on their foot.

A familiar voice growled a "shush!" in my ear. I turned around, and Kongo was standing there. Or he was hopping quietly on a foot and grabbing the one I stomped on. Oops…

-------------------------------------

Sorry for the cliffie T.T

Note: Midterms and many busy stuff are going on right now, next chapter would probably take another month, sorry in advance . 

Btw, if you haven't figured it out yet, the 'other language' was ------------ Pig Latin, or at least the way I know.


	19. Chapter 19 What Is Going On?

Maple or Real Life

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 19 – What is going on?

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

--

"Now back to the point. I'll go distract the guards, and you go in and get everyone ready. The militias at that fortress are rogue of any organization, but also against the evil that seemed to have entered our world." Kongo explained. I demanded, "How do I know I can trust you yet? You nearly assassinated me in my sleep you know…" He sighed before responding, "Arthel is… special. She is my duty… I'll explain everything after we escape. Right now we have people to save from captivity." I bit my lip to prevent another question from appearing.

He walked in a professional manner towards the guards around the guest house. After what seemed like giving orders, the guards happily walked back to their bunkers. He began walking to the main gate, and I kept close to the building while running quietly to the lodging.

-

"Oh my goodness!" Kin quietly cried out just before tackling me with a randomly flying fist in the air. Some nearby people helped us up, and Angel ended up leaping onto a nearby counter just to get my attention. I scratched Angel behind her ears when I just remembered that the happy reunion would have to wait until later.

I quickly gave orders, "Everyone, pack up the horses. We're getting out of here tonight. Kongo might have more difficulty for each passing minute we use." No one talked back, and they hauled bundles of repacked items to the stables area. I grabbed my packs and went along with everyone else to check up on Spirit. Angel followed obediently behind me with a dangerous whacking tail.

Spirit had not had her tack taken off, but she doesn't seem to care. I tied on the bundles, and opened the little gate before Spirit kept trying to nose me onto her back. I got on, and Angel was at the big stable door. Everyone else exited their stalls behind me and I explained where we were going to go, "We are riding out of the main gate, but we got to hurry, hopefully we get out without trouble." Arthel said, "He will be getting on his own steed once we are out the gate. He can be trusted, because the assigned guards are not in their usual places." Everyone stared at Arthel, and she just shook her head before saying, "We'll explain later." Angel leapt onto the back of the saddle and I quickly buckled her on.

-

I undid the lock on the door and pushed outwards. Just as the door opened, Spirit bolted out with me hanging on for dear life. Thunderous hoof beats told me that the others were going just as fast. We neared the front gate when the garrison pooled into the way. Spirit began the braking as I was nearly thrown out of my seat, and the others were threatening to crash into us.

Captain Dao was tailed by Commander Tai and various other commanders who were walked towards us. "Return to your guest house." Captain Dao ordered. I looked back at the others who had expressions of doubt. I turned my head back to the Captain of the Guard and challenged, "Firstly, why would you hold us in captivity? Secondly, what the hell is going on? Thirdly, I will decide what we do." The high ranking officers seemed surprised, and Captain Dao tried to hide his anxiety of being challenged by answering, "We wish to protect you from the dangers outside." I glared and asked, "What dangers? I have battled this 'evil' you now face yet you lock me in a cell and kept my comrades in a small guest house."

He stuttered before backing into his army and ordered to attack. I saw archers beginning to load their bows and thieves just beginning to take out their stars from pouches to load into faster, reachable areas. The movements were nervous and disbelieving. I knew what Spirit would do and quickly took out both a spear and a pole-arm. Making a wide sweep with my right and a preparation of my spear with my left, Spirit surged forwards as many were injured within reach.

As our plowing continued, our comrades followed close behind us in flying geese formation. Kin in the center with a Labrador buckled onto her own horse and armed with a bow. We quickly got out before the big gates closed, and we rode until the fortress was out of arrow range. We looked around to make sure everyone was here: Kin, Sweetie, Spartan, Mango, Arc, Arthel… Where was Kongo?

A thunderous roar similar to the one at Kenora was heard. I noticed a black image fly out of the fortress with another great roar which made Summer start panicking. Spirit and the other horses were shifting from side to side nervously. The black figure looked like a snake fat in middle and thinner at head and tail, but it also seemed to have… wings. The moonlight was on the other side of the creature, so color and details were hidden. Or so it seemed.

I checked my watch to see that it was 3 in the morning, so I decided, "Let's try to find a spot and settle down for a day, we'll have to get Kongo next night. Dawn will be here in about five hours, and we all need to rest." Everyone seemed content with the decision, because everyone had been up for most of the night already. However, Arthel stayed silent.

We managed to find an abandoned warehouse another couple of kilometers away out in the open. No, it wasn't a barn, because there wasn't a farmhouse in the wide open area. I took the first shorter shift of watch, but drowsiness was getting to my head. Arthel was on watch with me, and she stared into the moonlit area anxiously. Our shift seemed like 3 times long before it ended and we woke Spartan, Mango, and Arc for their shift on watch duty. Sleep came to me very easily.

-

It was light already, I groaned as I covered my head with my sleeping bag. My sleeping bag was lifted and I tried to shrink back into it to get another minute sleep. I felt warm breathing on my head, and I reached up with one hand to scratch Spirit under her chin before opening my eyes. I was on my side, but something was wrong. There were silvery claws gently holding my sleeping up, and the skin was black. "What the hell?" I thought while retracting my arm. Slowly, I rolled onto my back and looked up. A black, wedge-shaped head was upside-down. A DRAGON! "dr-drr…. DRAGON!" I yelled fully awake. I flipped quickly onto my stomach and pulled out a random weapon.

--


	20. Chapter 20 More Suprises

Maple or Real Life

**Maple or Real Life?**

Chapter 20 – More Surprises

Disclaimer: I do no own Maple Story or other people.

--

I pulled out the Red Katana that I had always had on my left hip and slashed once to twirl then stop into an offensive lunge position. The silvery claws retracted, and I prepared to strike. It was a dragon! It was a black dragon with silver claws, and I thought that it was a barlog or something. Oddly, the dragon seemed to sit itself down on its' rump.

I heard people bursting into laughter behind me. "I was still in the same shelter and with my friends… KONGO! How could I have forgotten?" I thought just before I kicked myself. I looked behind me to see everyone there, and Kongo greeted with a hand.

Angel woke up on my sleeping bag and looked around. She looked at the dragon, but found nothing wrong. She leapt over to me and began nudging me for some food. My stomach growled before the fact was registered, "Oh yea… breakfast." (If you hadn't realized by now, Kongo came to the shelter on his black dragon.)

It has been about a week's time since we left the harbour until now. Reinforcements should come soon, so we should get a move on gathering allies. A sudden fact that I had forgotten hit me. I blurted out, "Kongo, what sort of… business did you have with Arthel again?" Oh great… the others might think that they're wedded now only Kin started pestering Kongo. After Kin stopped, Kongo began his short story:

-

_Flashback_

_It was about 2 years ago, __when Arthel was only 15 years old and before the combining of the worlds. Our bloodline consisted of martial artists which only males were taught, and I was considered an excellent student that would have been considered a prodigy if I had been in the main line. We all bore the clan name, Shui. I watched her secretly practise her martial arts, but she never notices me in her focused state. (Arthel was gaping in surprised at Kongo) My eyes were stuck to her motions that grew more and more smooth and graceful. _

_Then came her 16__th__ birthday, the one that was always celebrated by tradition of our bloodline, and that was when she was formally introduced to me. We are part of the same bloodline, Arthel she was part of the main line when my family had been a lesser for centuries. The party was decorated with the clan colors of blue. This action was a great compliment by her parents. Arthel was hard to compliment, since she shrugged everything off. I guessed secretly that she wanted to go training again today. _

_After Arthel went to get a drink of punch with her mother, Arthel's father pulled me to a private opening. He asked __me to show him everything that I can do. I could not deny this, and I executed many of my greatest abilities to perfection. He didn't even break into a sweat. He smiled when I finished and asked me, "Tell me, do you like my daughter?" I nodded, and he then asked me to do a favour… of a lifetime and a favour that would last a lifetime, "Will you promise me to look after my daughter forever?" I answered, "Yes, sir! I promise." _

_We walked back to the party, but once we were close… the sound of happy celebrations abruptly changed to cries of pain and anger. We ran to a close-by building and peeked to see another Martial Artist clan attacking. They aggressors were wearing the __red colors of the Huo, our rival clan. Immediately I told Arthel's father that I was going to look for Arthel, and I took off in the direction of Arthel's secret training area (to the left where the others were leaping to get ready to fight) which left Arthel's father greatly confused. _

_I ran with everything I had __and reached the training area. I leapt over shrubs quickly and reached a very surprised Arthel still in her birthday dress. She started crying from the fact that she was discovered, so I pulled out my handkerchief for her to use, and pulled her into some dense bushes where we would not be found. _

_I whispered, "The clan is attacked, we're staying here to be safe. Your father appointed me to care for you… forever." I felt her eyes bore into me with surprise, and I kept listening to make sure that I wasn't followed nor was anyone coming. _

_End Flashback_

-

Mango started, "So… where did the Dragon come from?" Everyone listened intently as Kongo continued. (Lots of flashbacks this chapter)

-

_Flashback_

_It had been a week __after the disaster. The clan barely survived, and those who did were the lucky ones. We consisted of a group of 20 men and women left with at least 12 children. Arthel's father was one of the unlucky ones. There was a meeting between the last adults and the decision of sending Arthel to a boarding school in North America was made, because she would be safer there. _

_I gave her a laptop with a game called Maple-story (Maple-Sea) already installed, and told her my character name so we could keep in contact with each other (yea, they could've used msn). Every dawn and evening, we would log on and chat online (Kongo has a laptop too). About 3 months later, we were both over level 100. The Huo clan attacked aggressively as we built stone walls. I managed to capture the last man retreating once, and we interrogated him. He laughed manically as he__ told us of their clan's plan:_

_They had recently changed to a new Clan Leader, and __he was called by the nickname, "Satel." There was a plan of hooking up a rather large device that could combine worlds as long as it was working. He mentioned something about the game called Maple-story which made me surprised, "how could one merge worlds let alone a game world and a real life world?" The machine had to take 3 months to prepare, thus they attacked us to prevent us from finding out and stop them. He boasted that Satel was a master hacker which the GMs could not catch. He also said that they would have complete leadership over the world once the worlds were merged, because the GMs would have been captured secretly by the minions. _

_I asked what would happen to the rest of the clan members, but his face fell. He whispered, "We had been told to make our own accounts and characters. Then train them as high as possible, and he would tell us once he decides." __We killed him and threw him at the doorstep of the enemy clan._

_-_

_A few days later of spying, we could not locate the machine, and everything changed. There was a soft thumping noise as the Maple World started to cover the real world. I closed my eyes and braced myself as I felt some extra clothing on me. When I reopened my eyes, I had the same armour as my Maple-story character. After trying something at Arthel's secret training, I discovered that I could also use his skills after a bit of training with my new daggers. _

_When I got back to the clan area, no one else had any skills and they were in beginner outfits. I started to train them as much as I could before I went off searching for help from other clans. None had anyone playing the same game. _

_During my travels, I met a great Golden dragon by a giant nest. I tried to run and hide, but I discovered. He used his claws to form a cage with me inside. His name turned out to be Ging-Long. After a small conversation with the dragon, he deemed me as honest and he placed me on the ground. I saw a red and black figure running TO the nest of now-see-able, big eggs. I yelled and pointed to the figure in alarm, but Ging-Long didn't even seem surprised as he flicked his tail and sent the broken body of a man wearing Huo clan colors flying away. _

_A Red__ dragon came and turned out to be Ging-Long's mate, Hong-Doe. She commented that the eggs were hatching, and allowed me to watch. Red, blue, green, gold, and black eggs hatched with many dragonets beginning to move around in the nest. Hong-Doe scooped a white egg out of danger as the dragonets were stumbling around. Ging-Long picked out pieces of the egg shells as he kept watching the whole area for dangers. After a while, I started to back away, but I was surrounded by Ging-Long's massive tail. Hong-Doe looked over at me and settled the white egg in between me and the nest. She nodded at me before she turned her attention back to the hungry dragonets. _

_I walked up and touched the egg. It was standing a foot longer length-wise than I was in height. I gently touched it, and it began to rumble and vibrate. I backed away wondering if I had done something wrong, and the egg seemed to explode. Egg shell pieces flew everywhere and bounced off the massive tail wall. In the center of the explosion, a black dragonet stumbled to its claws/feet. I instantly ran over as it stumbled. __I looked into the innocent black pupils as they stared back into mine, we were partners. We talked together mentally, sharing our names, Kongo and Hon-Hay. _

_I stayed with the dragon family for a week as we learned how to care for each-other. During the 5__th__ day, we were given a dragon saddle made by Ging-Long himself. After 2 days of fly around, we left the family with good-byes. Hon-Hay and I started to fly around until we were recruited into the "United Clans Army" which consisted of all clans with the exception of the rogue one, Huo. _

_End Flashback_

-

Armed with this new knowledge, I asked if that army we ran from was the United Clans Army. With a regretting voice, Kongo said, "yes, they are." Arthel suggested that we go see the ancient mountain oracle, but Kongo says that she had disappeared. After a long discussion, we agreed to go to other towns to seek help.

--

Info chapter


End file.
